It Doesn't End There
by Sirena
Summary: Be Forewarned, this is a SEQUEL to 2nd Chances, 2nd Choices, DON'T read it if you haven't already read the first one, you won't understand it. Deidra and Severus both can't sleep and they end up running into eachother, Please R/R
1. Late Night Decisions

****

Late Night Decisions 

Though they were now engaged, Severus and Deidra felt more segregated than ever. They had become engaged in December, which left five months before school was let out and they would be able to leave the school and go to London to be married. For the sake of the students and staff, Dumbledore had requested that they keep their amore very quiet. The both still slept in their respective bedrooms, and, though Albus had not spoken to that issue directly, it was clear, there would be no public display of affection. 

This was very hard on both of them, but particularly on Deidra. Since the moment she'd been restored to her body, she'd clung to Severus as though her life depended on it. But when the students were all back in their rooms and the term resumed, each had had to return to their teaching positions and act as though there was nothing more than professional friendliness between them.

Both Severus and Deidra had promised Albus that they would put their teaching first, until the end of the school year. Then they would have the choice of returning to Hogwarts or going off on their own, just so long as they finished the school year.

This was a difficult promise for the couple to make, but they had both agreed that it was only fair. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So far they'd endured two months of this cruel separation, it wasn't that bad, they still saw and talked to each other every day, but Deidra still felt as if something was missing, as though she were holding something back. 

But she hadn't thought of any of these things tonight, she hadn't thought of the promise to her father, hadn't thought of her yearnings and feeling of awkwardness, all she could think about was her desperate need of comfort at this moment.

She'd woken about a half-hour before, jolted from sleep by a terrible dream that had positively terrified her. She didn't know exactly what it had been; all she could remember were bodies lying in pools of various colored bloods. She didn't remember if she'd seen anyone she knew in particular, only that it had chilled her to her very soul. 

Now all she wanted was someone to comfort her and automatically her mind turned to Severus. So, at 1:30 that morning, Deidra had risen from her bed and left her room. She needed no light to guide her, she knew exactly where she was going. As she padded down various hallways she did not question for a minute what she was doing. She didn't give a single moment's thought to the promise she'd made her father, or the common rules of decency, all she thought about was that she would feel safe and comforted when she found Severus.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus had never been able to sleep at night. Even when he was a student he'd been forced to prowl the halls of Hogwarts after hours because his lack of sleep plagued him. And tonight was no different. Wandering the dark halls alone had always given him solace, but not lately. Lately he didn't want to be alone anymore; he just wanted to be with Deidra. But he could not, he had promised Albus, and he meant to keep it. 

As he wandered the halls he was not thinking about where he was going, instead he thought of Deidra and of the months since her arrival. They had been some of the happiest and most frightening and sad months of his life. It seemed that every time he thought he finally had her for good, something else stood in the way.

Completely lost in his own thoughts he had paid no attention to what was going on around, no one would be up at this time of night except Filtch anyway, and Filtch always gave clear warning of his approach. Because he wasn't paying attention, Severus did not notice the slim figure wandering aimlessly in his direction until impact. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Deidra did not have good night vision, she never had, and she didn't need it. She knew where she was going without seeing, so she didn't bother, and as a consequence she didn't see the black clad figure swiftly approaching her. 

SMACK! She collided straight with it and tumbled backwards. Scared out of her mind, Deidra began to scream. Realizing who it was that he'd just ran into, Severus knelt next to her, trying to calm her down. 

"Deidra, Deidra, calm down, it's just me, it's just Severus, what are you doing out of bed so late, are you alright?" Severus braced his arm across her back, helping her to sit up.

She'd stopped screaming now and was simply sobbing quietly. When the meaning of Severus's words sunk in she clutched his robes, pulling him to her so she could bury her face in his shoulder. She shuddered violently with each sob, which were becoming less and less. Severus just let her cry herself out, wrapping his arms around her.

When she'd finished she lifted her face from his shoulder. It was dark and neither of them could see that well. Shifting Deidra in his arms, Severus fumbled for the wand in his robe pocket. Finally getting a handle on it, he held it out, away from Deidra and muttered, "Lumos." Placing the wand of t he ground next to him, the faint light casting an eerie glow on Deidra's tear stained face. 

Taking her face in both of his hands he kissed the top of her forehead, whispering soothing nothings to her for several minutes until she had quieted all together. When she was a little more composed she pulled back from his hands. Brushing the loose strands of hair that had fallen forward out of her face, she gave Severus a weak smile. "What a pair we are, eh."

Severus shook his head, "that we are, what are you doing out here so late, why aren't you in bed." He reached out and stroked her arm. She brought her other hand over and covered his with hers.

"I had a nightmare, actually I've been having them for months, and I couldn't sleep, so I got up to go find you." She looked down pretending to be very interested in the dim light of the wand, while trying to avoid his eyes.

"Well, you found me, that's for sure." Severus chuckled lightly. "But," he added a little more seriously, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to linger here. Knowing Filtch, he'll have caught our scent by now, and, is probably at this very minute bolting toward us, absolutely delighted at the prospect of a capture."

Deidra shifted onto her knees and groaned, "you're right, but where do we go, that man's got a better nose than a blood hound."

Severus rocked back on his heels, "well, why don't we just go back to your room, he wouldn't dare come in there."

Deidra shook her head nervously, "no, no I don't want to go back there, to many bad thoughts hanging in the air."

"You're hard to please," Severus joked, "alright then, where do you think we should go."

"Actually I was hoping I could stay down in your room tonight, I don't want to go back to a big empty bed in a big empty room, not with the thoughts I've been having." She looked at Severus, her eyes full of pleading. At this moment both knew they were on the verge of breaking a very serious promise, and at this moment, neither of them cared.

Severus got to his feet and then helped Deidra to hers. "Alright then, but we'd better get going, I think I hear the hunter now."

At this Deidra gave her first true smile of the night. "It feels just like we're kids again, trying to pretend we don't like each other and sneaking out of our dormitories in the middle of the night to meet."

Stretching his hand out, Severus caressed her cheek, his face full of inscrutable tenderness. "That was a long time ago, and we were both very different then."

"Yes," Deidra added and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But some things don't change." And, giving him a mischievous smile, she grabbed his hand and together, they rushed down the long corridor into the darkness.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Filtch had indeed heard something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Following Mrs. Norris, he snaked around Hogwarts many twists and turns until he saw his cat stop ahead of him. Turning the final corner, he stood in the middle of an empty hallway, empty that is, except for a single wand that lay on the floor, illuminating its surroundings. Curiously, Filtch picked it up, examining it carefully. But after several minutes he still could not figure out who it belonged to. Shrugging, he stuffed the wand in his pocket and turned to his cat. "Don't worry my sweet, it won't belong before the owner comes looking for it." And with that, he turned and went back the way he came.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bolting the door behind him, Severus collapsed on his bed beside Deidra, both consumed by fits of laughter. "He must have been furious," Deidra giggled. "To have wound his way to the school, thinking he was hot on the scent, only to end up finding nothing."

"Yes," Severus gasped through his own laughter; "this certainly is like old times." He turned on his side to look at her, their eyes met, and immediately both stopped laughing. Gravely, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled Deidra to him in a passionate kiss. 

At once she opened her mouth to the kiss, fully accepting of whatever he might do. Instinctively, Severus rolled them over so he was on top of her. He continued to kiss her for several seconds longer before he caught himself and pulled away, horror stricken. Moving over to sit on the edge of the bed, he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I, I, I." He mumbled for a little longer, than abruptly broke off, unable to finish. He would not face her or take his head from his hands. 

Deidra sat for a few moments, rather stunned. She had not seen Severus's actions coming, but when they had, she had felt excitement pulsing through her body unlike anything she'd ever known before. The feel of his body over hers, his lips and hands touching her so possessively, it had been exhilarating. 

What was even more shocking to her, was the way her own body had responded so naturally. Although she'd never done anything like this in her entire life, it was as though this was the most natural and normal thing in the world. 

Recovering, she turned her attention back to Severus who was still shamefacedly refusing to look at her. Crawling across the space that separated them, she brought her face very close to his. Whispering in his ear, she said, "it's alright, you didn't have to stop."

Severus looked up at her in shock, "but I, I, you, it's, we can-." But before he had a chance to finish, she'd stopped his mouth with her own. Again, Severus lost his control and let his body and his instincts take over. Pushing her back onto the bed he covered her body with his.

Timidly, his hand wandered down to the clasps of her robes. One by one, he undid them, and as he did, Deidra returned the favor, undoing his robes. It took awhile before he'd removed all her cloths as every couple minutes he'd loose his nerve and want to retreat. But each time she pulled him back and urged him on.

Finally they were both bare of clothing and lying together in his bed. But as Severus moved to take the next step, he stopped abruptly and sat up on his knees, looking very embarrassed. Unsure of what to think, Deidra pulled a sheet around herself and sat up so she was eye level with Severus.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, afraid she had done something to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm, I'm not sure how to do this, I've never done anything like this before." He looked down at his hands, feeling very awkward. 

When Deidra heard this she let out a laugh, causing Severus to look up abruptly, his face flushed scarlet with embarrassment. But she quickly assured him. "Oh Severus, do you think I have any idea what I'm doing either." She reached out and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "This is my first time too, but I know enough to know that it isn't about knowing anything, or any specific procedure, it's about acting on your feelings and your instincts. Just do what you feel is right, and we'll learn together."

Now it was Severus's turn to be surprised, "you've never done this before, but I thought for sure, after all this years-." But Deidra only shook her head.

"I couldn't, plenty of guys tried, but I never felt ready, so I always avoided it." She reached out and twisted a lock of his hair in her fingers.

Severus caught her hand in his and look into her eyes. "And you feel ready now?" He asked seriously. She nodded solemnly.

"But we don't have to do it if you're not ready, we've got the rest of our lives Severus, it doesn't have to be tonight." She added, not wanting to put him in a situation he might be dreading.

"I want to," he said quietly, "it's just not going to be all that great, I know almost nothing about it."

"Severus, I don't really care about the actual act," Deidra said soberly, "I just wanted to be able to share this with you." 

He smiled grimly at her, "well, we'll never get anywhere discussing it all night."

Deidra slid her bare arms up around Severus's neck, "no, no we won't." And with that she pulled him back down on the bed on top of her. Their lips sealed together. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's note:

I promise, this is going to be an actual story with a plot, not just smut, not to say that there might not be some more. But I had to get this out of the way so I could get on with the rest of the story (you know why it's necessary Kyla) after the next chapter you'll have a better understanding of the whole thing if you can't guess it already.

P.S.

Kyla- here's your "tequel," so stop bitching and get on with you story! (but, at the same time, thanks for all the encouragement." 


	2. After Math

****

After Math

That night, for the first time in ages, both Deidra and Severus were able to sleep soundly. Wrapped in each other's arms, peaceful sleep finally found them. The next morning, however, was not so blissful. Waking to a banked fire and a stream of sunlight, Severus at first was a little hazy as to what had happened last night exactly. He remembered meeting Deidra in the hall, he remembered bringing her back here, but after that, he wasn't quite sure. All he got were emotions, rather than memories, he remembered an immense passion, and profound awkwardness and shame, then a soothing cool. But he wasn't sure what exactly had happened to provide him with those emotions.

But one look down at the jumble of sheets and the slight curled up figure lying so quietly next to him told him all he needed to know. Deidra lay on her side, facing Severus, with her knees slightly curled up, and one of the sheets wrapped tightly around her provided her only cover. One look was all it took, and everything came flooding back. The hours of discovery and passion they had spent last night, breaking many barriers and treading into foreign grounds of experience. He remembered his hands, as well as several other parts of him, going placed they'd never dared go before. He remembered the sounds he'd heard from Deidra at different points, sounds he'd never thought to hear from a woman with him. He remembered his immense feeling of inadequacy, and then pride, as he'd made Deidra moan, scream, and writhe with desire that clearly stated her opinion of his performance. 

And afterwards, her timid look of fear that he would push her away, which he responded to by settling her firmly into his arms and telling her to go to sleep. Severus also remembered that placid look of contentment he'd seen on Deidra's face just before he followed her into the land of dreams. Neither had moved from that spot for the rest of the night. 

But now it was morning, and with it came the harsher realization of what they had done. Looking back again at Deidra Severus realized that they had crossed a dangerous line last night. Though they were engaged, they were not yet technically married, which made their actions rather inappropriate by society's standards. What's more, they had broken their promise to Dumbledore. This didn't bother Severus too much, because he knew that, should Dumbledore find out, he was an understanding and forgiving man, who would not be very angry with them. But Deidra, for her it would be a different story, Albus was her father and she would feel very ashamed and angry with herself for having broken a promise to him. 

But all of these concerns were secondary next to what really bothered him. Above all else, Severus was ashamed of his conduct last night. He knew exactly what he'd done, to Deidra and her innocence. He'd destroyed one, and altered the other. He cursed himself for not having more control, he should have waited, should have waited till they were more at leisure to discuss this, should have waited till he was calmer and more in control. Now she would be disgusted with him; he knew how he'd behaved, more like a wild animal than a man in love.

His musings and thoughts of self-loathing were cut short when he felt a stirring next to him _this is it,_ he thought, _time to face the music._ He was prepared for Deidra to sit up and scream, or hit him, or run in disgust, or even shrink from him. But what he didn't expect, was the look of pure love and serenity she gave him. Shifting slightly, she stretched her arms and reached out a hand to trace the ripples of Severus's now bare chest.

"Good morning," she said lazily, "did you sleep well?"

Severus was completely shocked, but he quickly hid it, responding, "yes, very well, and you?"

"Wonderful!" She said sitting up, "I've never had such a wonderful night, no nightmares at all."

Now Severus could not hide his surprise, letting his curiosity get the better of him, he probed, "do you, remember what happened?"

Deidra raised her eyes coyly and gestured to the disarrayed bed, tangled sheets, and the two of them, "you mean this," she leaned forward on her knees to whisper in Severus's ear, "how could I forget." And she planted a little kiss just under his ear lobe, sending shivers through him.

"And you're, alright," he gulped slightly, fearing the answer.

"Yes, perfectly fine, in fact, I think I've never felt so rested." She stretched her arms again and slid out of the bed, the sheet still draped around her.

Seeing her figure covered only by that thin sheet, Severus almost lost control all over again, but he caught himself in time, smacking himself across his face.

Deidra came back over and sat on the bed next to him. Gently, she raised her hand to where a red mark was now forming on his cheek from impact. "What ever did you do that for?" She said, running her fingers along his cheekbone.

"It was all I could do, I almost lost control again, and now is not the time for any of that." Severus said, standing up and going over to grab his robe from off a chair where it had fallen.

His last comment made Deidra laugh, and she motioned for him to throw her, her own robe, which was lying not far from his. Catching it, she wrapped herself in it, letting the sheet fall to the floor. Standing again, she walked over to join Severus, who was trying to appear modest and look away while she changed. Putting her hand on the back of his neck, she touched her forehead to his. 

"What have we done," she asked lightly. But when she met Severus's eyes, she could see his were grim set. "What's wrong?"

Sighing deeply, Severus wrapped his arms around Deidra, hugging her close. "I think you know what's wrong," he mumbled against the top of her head. "We've just done something that is very wrong for two people in our positions, and we broke our promise to your father."

The first part of his reason hadn't moved her, and he hadn't expected it to, but when he mentioned her father, she let out a shallow gasp and broke away from his hold.

Covering her mouth, she had a look of shocked horror on her face, "you're right," she breathed, "what have we done!?" With that she knelt down hard on the floor, covering her face.

Severus sat down beside her and stroked her hair, "Deidra, it's not so bad, we just won't do it again until after we're married, and your father probably won't even find out if we don't tell."

"You're right," Deidra muttered, "after all, it was only once, and it wasn't like anyone saw or anything." Feeling more composed now, she smoothed the hair out of her face, and hulled herself off the floor. "But I'd better go now, so no one does see me." 

Still sitting, Severus gestured toward the fireplace, but when he looked at it, his face fell, the fire had died during the night, and to travel by flu powder you need a lighted fire. 

Deidra shrugged, "we'll just light another one, that's all."

"Right." Severus nodded and got up to go restart the fire. But just as he bent over it, there was a pounding on his door.

"Professor, it's time for breakfast, can we go, PLEASE!" The slightly high voice said from behind the door.

Lowering his voice considerably he swore, "curse those children, always showing up where they don't belong, and we're stuck now."

Looking around frantically, both tried to think of what to do, but in the end it was Deidra who came up with the answer. "I'll hide down here until after breakfast, and when the cost is clear, I'll light the fire and go back to my room and make my excuses to father later."

Severus looked around one last time before giving a slight nod, "that does seem to be pretty much our only option, well, alright then." And with that he walked into his bathroom and came out not two minutes later looking his usual grim self. 

Crossing the room, he stopped to give Deidra a quick kiss on the forehead and whisper, "later my love." To which Deidra only smiled in reply. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Almost a half-hour later Deidra collapsed with relief on her bed. She had narrowly missed being caught by the house elves as they came to clean Severus's room. She'd just had enough time to get through the fireplace before they opened the door and prayed she hadn't left any of her cloths behind. She felt like squealing for joy as a little child does just after he or she has taken their first turn on the merry-go-round and are still dizzy from the whirling and excitement. 

Last night she'd entered a whole new world she'd never knew existed, a world of love expressed through actions as well as words, a world where you are free to climb the tallest mountain and at the end, throw yourself over the edge to experience the giddy exhilaration of flight.

But now she had to deal with the after math, and her first step was to change, and then go find her father.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She'd found him in his office, entering through the "back way" by means of a picture several halls down from the gargoyle that everyone else used as an entrance, she came out of a stone door in the corner, just hidden by the book shelves. Stepping out, she found her father engrossed in a book, which he appeared to be reading upside down.

"Still playing that old game are you," she said teasingly, "I certainly can't do it, it gives me a frightful headache."

Albus laughed and put the book down, looking up at Deidra, "I don't know how I do it, I guess it comes from having too much time to myself, I have to find something to occupy myself, this is as good as anything else." He pulled up a stool from somewhere behind his desk and gestured her to it.

Wordlessly she walked over and took it. It was something she'd done all her life, sit at her father's feet while they talked. Very gently, he reached out a hand and smoothed a bit of hair that's she'd forgotten to tame before rushing off in search of him. "Late start today." He said.

Deidra nodded, "I finally slept sound last night, and I guess I was really tired because when I woke up, breakfast was already over." She shrugged.

Suddenly, Albus tilted his head to one side, "you look different today."

"I do," said Deidra, unsure of what her father was getting at.

"Yes, you do, you certainly look more rested than usual, that's for sure. But there's something else, something in your face that I've never seen before, and yet, it's oddly familiar." Shrugging his shoulders he added, "it must be your mother, every time I look at you, I see more of her, and less of me."

Deidra laughed partly for the humor of his statement, but also partly from relief that he had not guessed yet, and a moment ago she'd been afraid he'd figured it out. "Don't be silly, everyone knows I'm your daughter, they always say that as soon as they look at me, they know, 'that's Dumbledore's daughter, she looks just like him.'" 

Albus patted her head, a rather odd gesture for a father to bestow on a grow child. "You are, as ever, my one comfort in my old age."

"Oh father, don't start that again, you're not old. I'm going down to the kitchens to see if I can scrounge something along the lines of a late breakfast, do you need me to do anything." She'd stood up and was heading for the regular door.

"No, just tell Severus that in the future, it's a lot quicker if you use the passage behind his coat rack, it leads right to the hall off your room, and you don't have to worry about all the business with the fire each time." At his words Deidra looked back in horror, but Albus had already picked up his book again and appeared very engrossed. Turning scarlet with shame, Deidra fled the room as fast as she could, barely managing to close the door behind her.

After he heard the door close, Albus looked back up and chuckled softly to himself, when would they ever learn, the more you try to hide something, the more obvious it was what you were trying to hide. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

For the rest of the day, Deidra stayed in her room, not daring to come out. Who knew, and how much did they know, she couldn't bear to face anyone for fear she might break down at the slightest question and tell them everything.

When she did not come down for lunch or dinner, and he didn't see her around any of the halls at break, Severus began to get worried, so, after dinner, when all the students had returned to their common rooms, he went up to her room.

Knocking softly on the door incase she was sleeping, he opened the door, shaking his head, _will she ever think about locking her door, _and walked into the room. He found Deidra in tears on her bed. Without a sound he slid on the bed opposite her, and lightly touched her shoulder.

At the contact, Deidra looked up, her face tearstained, and she whispered, "he knows Severus, he knows." 

Severus pulled back a little in surprise but then he moved back to pull her into his arms. Laying her head on his shoulder he rocked her gently and asked, "was he mad?"

Deidra shook her head and responded, "he said to tell you that next time use the passage way behind your coat rack, because it leads right to the hallway off my room and then we wouldn't have to bother with the fire business."

Now Severus laughed and Deidra pulled away from him in shock, "why are you laughing, I don't see what's so funny."

Severus shook his head as though he was dealing with a young child and he reached out to caress her cheek with his palm. "Don't you understand Deidra? That was his way of saying that he never really cared if we did it or not, he probably just said that so as to make sure we were very careful about."

Deidra's face was screwed up in thought now and she finally concluded by nodding rather sheepishly, "you're probably right Severus, I was probably just over reacting."

"I think you were." Severus said, smoothing her hair back.

Now it was Deidra's turn to laugh, but her laugh was cut short by a grimace of pain. Concerned, Severus asked, "what's wrong, do you feel all right my love?"

"That's just it, all day today, I've been feeling very tired and very sick, like I'm about ready to throw up." She said massaging her stomach. "At first I thought maybe I was getting the flu or something like that, but I've had those before, and I never felt like this."

"You probably just need to rest, and who knows, maybe it would do you some good to throw up." Severus was holding Deidra again, almost cradling her. "Get a good, full nights rest and it'll probably be gone by tomorrow."

Deidra shifted her weight and grimaced with pain, "you're probably right, but if it doesn't I'll go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow. But, will you stay here with me tonight." At a curious look from Severus she shook her head. "No, not tonight, I just don't want to be alone when I feel like this."

Severus chuckled, "I figured that was what you wanted, I just wanted to see how you'd respond."

Deidra shook her head. "It's so odd. This morning I felt better than ever, and now I feel like my stomach's swelling up or something it hurts so much."

"Don't worry," Severus insisted, more for himself than her, "it'll probably be gone by tomorrow." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's note:

To Kyla,

Here's your FRICKING chapter two!


	3. Good News, Bad News

Severus stayed with her all night as she tossed and turned and moaned in pain ****

Good News, Bad News

Severus stayed with her all night as she tossed and turned and moaned in pain. In the morning she said she felt fine and didn't need to see Madam Pomfrey, but Severus didn't believe her. He watched her as she got up and dressed. She moved slower than usual and had to stop every so often to attend to various aches and so forth. He was no doctor, on authority to determine what was wrong, but he didn't like what he saw. As she was about to go downstairs, he tried again.

"Deidra, my love, please, you really don't look well, I think it would be best if you went and saw Madam Pomfrey." His eyes implored her, but her mind was set.

"Really Severus, I feel fine, but if it gets worse I promise, I'll go and see madam Pomfrey." She kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door, only to turn around again. She gave Severus a faint smile and held out her hand to him. Sighing deeply he took it and stepped out into the hall with her. She held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they began to walk down to the great hall.

"Thank you for staying with me," she said softly.

Carefully, he freed his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It was nothing my love. I want to take care of you, I just wish you'd let me more often," he said squeezing her shoulders.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus watched Deidra closely at breakfast. She hardly ate an6ything and she was becoming so pale that Dumbledore even noticed. Tilting he chin up and over so she looked into his eyes, he asked, his voice full of concern, "dearest, are you quite alright, you look frightfully pale?"

"It's nothing," she said brushing his hand away. "Just too many late nights, that's all."

"Well then," Albus said a little louder, "you must see that she gets more rest, Severus." He turned his head in Severus's direction, a playful smile on his face.

Severus's head snapped up from his plate to glare at Albus before muttering in agreement and turning back to his breakfast and Deidra.

But a few minutes later Deidra pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. "It's too hot in here for me, I think I need some air." And with that, she left.

Now Albus and Severus exchanged a worried look, and, with a nod from Dumbledore, Severus stood up and followed Deidra out. He stepped into the hall just in time to watch Deidra crumple to the floor, clutching her stomach and groaning. She tried to get up, but found she couldn't. Severus rushed over and picked her up. "I don't care what you say now," he said, his face almost as pale as hers now, "you're going to see Madam Pomfrey, and that's the end of it."

Much to his surprise, she didn't try to argue or resist, only wrapped her arms around his neck and laid plaint in his arms as he began to walk toward the infirmary.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When they had gotten up to the infirmary, Severus had waited while Madam Pomfrey had taken Deidra behind a screen and examined her. When she came out again, she told Severus in a hushed voice that her external examination had found nothing wrong. But from the way Deidra looked and was acting, there clearly was. So she wanted to do an internal examination. She said if he wanted to, he could go back and see her while she got the stuff she needed to do the examination.

Nodding dumbly, Severus rose stiffly and walked over behind the screen. Deidra was sitting on the edge of a bed, buttoning up the last button of her robes. Coming up behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked, slightly massaging her shoulders.

"Oh fine, I feel like my insides are being burned through and there isn't a part of me that doesn't ache, but other than that, I'm fine, just dandy." Deidra tried to laugh at her own sarcasm, but the laugh died in her throat and she bowed her head. Severus could just make out her saying; "I don't know Severus, not anymore."

Severus buried his face in the back of Deidra's neck and a strangled sob escaped him. Deidra twisted on the bed, taking his face in her hands; she smoothed back some of the hair that had fallen forward out of his face. "You can't go to pieces on me now Severus, I need you now." She kissed the top of his head and tucked a last lock of hair behind his ear. He gave a deep shuddering sigh and loosened his grip on her.

Sitting down on the bed next to her, he picked up Deidra's left hand and turned it over, tracing the path of the lines on her palm. Ending a last line, he brought her hand to his face and kissed the palm. Then he looked up at her and smiled, "you know, if I don't marry you soon, this stuff will never stop happening."

Deidra ducked her head to hide the laughter she was trying to contain. But her laughter was cut short as Madam Pomfrey came back carrying an elaborate gilded mirror. "Now dear, there's nothing to worry about, I just need you to come over here and stand in front of the mirror," she said while propping the large mirror up in the corner.

"What is it," Severus asked, clutching Deidra's hand rather tightly.

"It is an insiview mirror," Madam Pomfrey remarked as if everyone else in the world knew what she was talking about. "It's very similar to a muggle x–ray machine, only it's much faster, and much more efficient."

Standing up, Deidra gave Severus's hand one last squeeze and let go. Swallowing the lump that was growing in her throat, she stepped over to the mirror. "What do I have to do?" She asked, looking at Madam Pomfrey unsure.

"It's quite simple dear, just step in front of the mirror like you would a regular one." Madam Pomfrey explained. "Only your reflection will be that of your insides."

"Alright then," Deidra shrugged her shoulders and stepped in front of the mirror. The mirror fogged and Severus looked at Madam Pomfrey, who waved a dismissive hand at him. She did not approve of men in her hospital wing; to her they were always out of place unless they were patients, getting in the way, liable to break down at moments when they were needed. Always getting underfoot, they were more trouble than they were worth at times of medical crisis. Had Deidra not been so insistent that he stay, she would have sent the potions master packing long before this.

The three waited in silence for the mirror to clear. Slowly, Deidra's inner skeletal and muscular structure could be seen in the mirror. Her neck shoulders and collar bone. Her rib cage, stomach and abdomen. When it was finally a clear picture, Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and tapped the mirror edge, and instantly the top image broke away, a thin sheet of glass, containing the exact same image that they had seen in the mirror. 

Before anyone could say anything, Madam Pomfrey lifted the sheet and walked to the other end of the wing, and her office. Deidra and Severus stared after her. Finally Deidra asked, her voice no more than a whisper, "did you see anything?"

Severus shook his head, "I though I might have seen something a little below what I assume was your stomach, but I can't be sure, she took it away so fast."

Moments later the door to the room opened and Dumbledore walked in, glancing momentarily at Madam Pomfrey's office, then making a bee line to where Deidra and Severus were standing. "Any news?" He asked, his face a mixture of unreadable emotions. 

"No," Severus said matter-of-factly. She just did an internal exam, she took the results in her office just moments before you came in."

"Well then," Albus said, trying to sound calm, "why don't I just go see what's going on then." And with that he turned from them and crossed the room a second time and disappeared into Madam Pomfrey's office.

Moments later, Deidra and Severus heard a roar of rage from inside the office, and then the door burst open. Albus, his face quite clear now, livid with rage, strode purposely across the room to stop in front of Severus. Pointing an accusing finger in his finger, the headmaster hissed, "you! How could you, I swear to god Severus, I'll!…" But he stopped abruptly, noting the distress and terror in his daughter and her lover's faces. Slowly he let his hand drop to his side. "I'm sorry Severus, it could not have been you, but by god I'll find out who." And with that he turned and left the room.

Close behind him had come Madam Pomfrey, her color also rising, briefly she looked at Dumbledore's retreating back, then turned back to the pair before her. Smiling nervously, she came up and took Deidra's hands in hers. "Oh dear, I should have known it in the first place, it makes perfect sense now, I just didn't think that you… well, you know."

"No, I don't know that I do," Deidra said hesitantly, glancing nervously at Severus.

A smile broke out on Madam Pomfrey's face, "you're going to have a baby, you can see it on the insiview printout, would you like to see."

Deidra's eyes went very wide, "does my father know this?"

"Why yes, though I don't know why he was so upset, he's usually very understanding." Madam Pomfrey shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's just hard for him to watch you grow up and move on."

Deidra turned back to Severus, looking quite afraid. "If he knew, then why did he says those things to you, what's he thinking." Tearing her hands from Madam Pomfrey's grip she rushed out of the room. Severus stood stunned for a moment or two, then made to follow her, leaving Madam Pomfrey standing in the middle of the room, looking quite perplexed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Deidra caught up to her father right in front of his office, catching the sleeve of his robe, she forced him to turn and face her. "Father, what is this, why are you behaving this way, you knew Severus and I were sleeping together, for god's sake, we're going to be married soon, what did you expect." Albus looked at her, at this moment, she looked remarkable like her mother, and that almost made him loose it. 

Quickly, he regained his composure and squared himself to her. "Did you see the printout?" He asked with the superiority of a father and a headmaster. Deidra placed her hands on her hips, returning her father's piercing gaze. She shook her head. "Then you do not know what I have seen."

Deidra drew a quick breath, "I know that you have seen that I am carrying Severus's child, but I do not know why you are behaving so wildly about it."

Drawing his hand across his face, Albus paused for a moment before answering. "It is not the child that I object to, quite the contrary. I have long looked forward to the day when I would hold my child's child in my arms; it is something else that I saw, something that Madam Pomfrey would not recognize, because she does not know that it exists. Haven't you wondered, how you could conceive a child so quickly, after all, two nights ago was only your first time, and I know nothing happened last night."

"Yes, it did surprise me, but I just assumed it was one of those things, nothing we could help." She said shrugging her shoulders, what was her father getting at?

"Well, it would be just one of those things, if this was a natural conception, but it isn't, and it was that that made me so upset." Dumbledore looked around, everywhere but directly at Deidra.

"What are you talking about father?" Deidra demanded, her voice rising.

Looking around, Albus whispered the password to his office door and the gargoyle jumped aside, taking Deidra's hand, he led her inside and up the stairs into his office. Once inside, he seated her at the chair in front of his desk and took the one next to her. Taking her hand in both of his weathered ones, he searched her eyes, trying to find the right words to deliver the crushing news he had to deliver.

Shifting slightly in his chair, Dumbledore stared into the fire as he spoke. "Your child is a curse, a curse that will eventually kill you," then softer, "as it killed your mother."

Deidra withdrew her hand, suddenly enraged, rising quickly; she looked down at her father. "My child is not a curse! I understand you fears after the unfortunate demise of my mother, but you have no right to say such things."

Standing up too, Albus stalked around his desk, facing the bookshelves that lined the walls, he gritted his teeth. "You don't know anything about your mother or what killed her. I have kept it from you all your life to spare you the pain, but you must know now, or suffer your mother's fate. I will not allow that, I will not sit back and watch another woman I love be eaten away by the bitterness of my enemy."

Walking around the desk to stand beside him, she asked in a hushed voice, "what are you talking about?" 

When Albus turned around, he looked very tired and very old. Gently, he laid his hand on her arm and guided her back to the chair in front of his desk. "Well, I suppose I could not hide it from you forever, so sit down and prepare yourself for a very sad story."

Deidra obeyed her eyes full of questions as she watched her father go behind his desk and sit in his chair. "Before you were born, your mother and I had so longed for a child. There had finally been a decline in Death Eater activity, and Lianora and I thought we could finally relax a little and look to the building of our family. We tried and tried, but it seemed impossible. The few times we managed to get a child in her womb, she lost it, the doctors, even the muggle ones we went to see said she had a weak uterus and would always easily loose children. But we didn't give up; we so wanted a child. Not long after, your mother became pregnant again, and by what we thought then, some miracle, she didn't loose it, that was you Deidra. But what we didn't know, was that the reason we didn't loose this baby was because it was the result of dark forces. Voldemort has always feared me, because he can not harm me with his magic, but what he did manage to do, was harm me by hurting those I loved. He knew, somehow he knew, that your mother and I were trying desperately to have a child. So he devised a curse, I never found out the name, that he put on your mother. This curse is very odd, but very deadly. After the curse has been utilized, the next time a couple," he faltered at this, searching for the right words then finally giving up with an awkward shrug of his hands, "well, you know, they immediately conceive. Only the child that mother carries will, slowly through out the duration of her carriage, poison the mother."

"What!" Deidra's hands were pressed tightly to her stomach, her face a mixture of pain and fear.

"It's very crafty," he continued, once again unable to look at her. "The umbilical cord that connects mother to child, while transferring nourishment from mother to child, transfers something deadly from child to mother. As the baby grows and matures, the mother slowly deteriorates, they come down with many common ailments, suffer from various aches and pains. But we did not detect it, you can not detect it unless you have interior scans like you had today, for the symptoms appear as just normal pregnancy side affects. But by the time the mother is ready to give birth, the mother is on death's doorstep, and if she successfully gives birth, she will die. I did not think that curse would be of concern to us, for Voldemort is dead and he was the only one who could work it. But, either he has taught someone else, or you have inherited it from your mother, for, I saw, clear as day the telltale sign."

Deidra's lip trembled, but her face held a look of defiance, "and what, pray tell, is this 'telltale' sign?"

"The child's umbilical cord," Albus's voice was shaking now, and he was barely able to speak these last words. "It emitted a bright red glow, just as yours did."

Deidra began to cry. "Is there nothing we can do then? I do not want to loose my baby, but if what you say is true, if I let it live, I am doomed." She looked at her father, her face imploring him. Once again she was the little child turning to her father for help, the help that he had always been able to give, the help that she had always counted on.

Coming over to her again, he held her to him while she cried. "Shhh, shhh, it is still early yet, we have some time, I will do my best to either find the source of this curse and force its reversal, or we shall look into a way of bypassing the umbilical cord, which is the key to this whole curse. But if I can not find a solution, we may have to kill your child." Deidra looked up at this her eyes brimming with tears.

"But what will I tell Severus, he will not want me now, the murderer of his children, he will be disgusted with me." She clutched her father's robes for support, suddenly feeling very trapped.

"He will do no such thing, but for now, don't tell him, he has enough on his conscience, just tell him that there was a misunderstanding and that it has been resolved. In the mean time, we will find a solution, I am sure of it." He patted her head and reached into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief, "but don't cry, you are going to be a mother, if not now, then the next time, and there is no greater joy in all the world than being a parent, take it from me."

Deidra dried her eyes on the cloth her father had given her, then looked back up at him. "But how can you say that, you were a parent because I killed your wife… my mother."

"Don't be silly," Dumbledore said, smoothing her hair. "Voldemort killed your mother, and when we found out, she made the choice to have you. She wanted you so much Deidra, and so did I. I do not give you any blame, nor should you give yourself any. You are here because of your mother's unconditional love, and if she were here today, she would be immensely proud of you, as am I. You have been my only joy and my only reason for living since your mother died, but I do not think that you should die for your child, not now that we know what we are fighting and my find a way to fight back. Go back to Severus, share your joy, and trust me, I will find a way, one way or another."

Sniffing back her last few tears, she rubbed her eyes. Giving her father a last hug, she turned to go, pausing to turn back and say, "you, know, it's not your fault that she died either." And she left, closing the door softly behind her. 

Author's note:

Ok Kyla, I finished this chapter just for you, (since you're probably the only one who reads it) so I hope you like it, and I want you to know that I tried really hard, even though the darn thing was driving me crazy. If this isn't a testament of true friendship, submitting myself to this kind of torture, then I don't know what is!

Luv ya, 

Ash 


	4. Acceptance

****

Acceptance

After Deidra had left he stood, too much in shock to move. _Pregnant, how could Deidra be pregnant? _They'd only made love once, and that had only been two days ago. How could she already be pregnant?! Not knowing what he should do, he continued to stand there waiting for her to come back. She would come back, and then she would explain everything. But he waited and she didn't come back. Finally, tired of him standing in the middle of the room while she was trying to clean, Madam Pomfrey bustled Severus out of her way and out of the room.

Now Severus found himself facing the closed door of the infirmary, and still unsure of what to do. Without even thinking, he began the relatively short trudge back to his dungeon. When he had made it inside, he shut the door and walked over to his desk. Sitting down, he crossed his arms across the top and buried his face in their folds.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Now that she had gotten herself under control, accepting what her father had just told her, she prepared herself to deal with Severus. On the way back down to the dungeons she made up her mind not to tell Severus just yet what her father had told, better to wait till they had some sort of solution to present alongside of it. He would have enough on his plate just with dealing with her being pregnant and he about to become a father without the fatal possibilities that now lurked in her womb. 

She came to the dungeon door to find it locked, shaking her head and smiling, she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and lightly tapped the doorknob, whispering "opensio," then easily turning the handle and opening the door. 

"When are you going to learn that locked doors don't necessarily keep anyone out." Deidra said gently, "sometimes they even make it harder for you to know someone's trying to get in."

"Well, knowing if someone was coming wasn't exactly my first priority, I had some other things on my mind." Was the muffled reply from Severus's bowed head. 

Sighing softly, Deidra crossed the room and knelt by him on the side of his chair. "It was as much of a shock to me as it was to you." She whispered.

Turning in his chair, Severus faced the kneeling figure before him. She had her head buried in her hands. Her hair, which she had left loose hung low around her face, he could see the perfect part up the middle her head. Move by a sudden surge of love and compassion for all that she must be suffering right now, he reached out and stroked the side her face while he placed a light kissed on the part of her head.

That simple kiss, that one touch of affection, was enough to burst the walls containing Deidra's sorrow. Crumpling at his feet, she began to weep and wail piteously. Seeing this made Severus's heart seize up. He too desperately wanted to cry, but he knew that right now Deidra needed to be strong, to be the man she'd always thought him to be. He had failed her so many times before; he could not do it again. So, swallowing his own pain, he slid off his chair to kneel beside her and gently wrapped his arms around her bowed shoulders.

Rocking her gently, he waited for her to sped herself. Some people might have whispered soothing words, but he knew they would be of no help. He knew it would be of no help to tell her everything would be all right, because he wasn't sure everything would turn out all right. They were in a very awkward situation. They were both (as far as everyone else was concerned) teachers at the same school. They were, as yet, unmarried, and she was the headmaster's daughter if people began to find out, this could have some nasty outcomes, and he had not yet faced Albus, who, he was sure, would be less than pleased with him.

So they sat there, clutching each other until Deidra had used all her tears up. When her sobs had subsided to little more than barely audible whimpers, Severus pulled back slightly, and squared her shoulders to him, forcing her to look up into his face. Wiping the last traces of the flood that had escaped her from her face, he kissed her again, and took both her hands in his, caressing them.

"Are you any better now?" He asked gently.

Not trusting herself with words, Deidra simply nodded. "Good," he responded, standing up and then pulling her to her own feet. "I don't think we should stay here, how about we go to my room?" He checked her face then, realizing what he'd just said, and how she might take it in her present state. But she only smiled and nodded again.

Taking her hand firmly in his own, he led her out of the classroom and along the passage to his own room. When they got inside, he shut and locked the door behind them, and then turned his attention to the fire, adding another log, as it appeared to be dwindling. Dropping the fresh piece on the already existing pile, the flames flew up with a roar, and tiny sparks exploded around it. Turning around, he found Deidra had seated herself on the edge of his bed, pulling her feet up under her and leaning her head on the foot post. 

Coming to sit next to her, he patted her knee gently and said, "well, now that we've made it through the preliminaries, I think it's time we talked this over as sensible adults, what do you think?" He smiled at her, once again hoping that she would take what he said in jest and not get offended. 

But he didn't have to worry, for at his words, Deidra had broken out into one of her wide beautiful smiles that had always captivated him. All at once he had to hold himself back from jumping on her and consuming her as his male instinct was now urging him to do. In an effort to contain himself, he stuffed his hands under his thighs and looked out at the fire, hoping she would not guess the cause of his sudden awkwardness. 

But Deidra knew her love all too well. She had seen right away that familiar look in his eyes, and was very flattered that even at times like this, he was not so wrapped up that could he could still notice her in the way she'd always wanted him to notice her. Leaning forward, she reached out and turned his face back to her. Their eyes briefly met before she'd removed the space between them and covered his lips with her own. Instinctively he rolled her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her.

Pulling away he laughed lightly, "so much for talking rationally, eh?" He smiled wolfishly at her and she blushed furiously, realizing his intent.

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, whispering, "I think this is a much better idea right now." And with that brought his lips to hers, opening her mouth to his kiss.

As the night wore on the fire began to die again, but neither noticed their mutual passion provided more than enough heat to keep them comfortable.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next morning, Albus went to check on his daughter, wondering how she had fared last night. When he got to her door, he knocked several times, but she didn't answer, and the door didn't open the door. Worried that she might still be sleeping, he quietly opened the door, shaking his head, _would she never learn to lock her door! _And slipped inside. Once inside, it was clear that Deidra had never returned to her own room, smiling slightly, Albus turned to leave; he didn't need to guess where she was. He should have figured that out before now, and it was better that way, she would have needed him last night, to help her deal with all that she had learned. He closed the door behind him and headed down to the hall for breakfast, feeling more than ever that if something should happen to him, that he could at last be assured his daughter would be left in good hands.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus rolled over and out of the bed, turning to look at the sleeping form that lay next to where he had just moments ago. She looked more at peace than she had in weeks, he hated to wake her and spoil that sweet vision, but it would soon be time fore breakfast, and she had to get back up stairs and be ready yet.

So, with a sigh of regret, Severus leaned back across the bed and shook Deidra's shoulder lightly. "Come darling, it's almost time for breakfast, you have to get up stairs yet."

Moaning, Deidra shifted away from his prodding hand and resettled herself on the pillow. But Severus persisted and finally she gave up and sat up, making her displeasure known through a series of groans and moans. Severus only laughed softly and crossed to the other side of the room where a large wardrobe containing all his cloths stood. 

Layering himself for the day, he ended with his traditional black work robes. Deidra all the while watched as she stood, leaning on the bedpost, watching this age-old ritual with mild amusement. When he had finally he had finished and stood back to inspect himself in his full-length mirror, which hung on the wall next to the wardrobe. Sauntering over, Deidra wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

The feeling of her bare skin pressed against his back sent shivers up his spine as he brought his hands down to rest over hers. "You know darling, you could do a great deal for your appearance with just a little help."

Turning to wrap her in his arms, he asked, "would you like me to do a great deal to my appearance love?" He absently stroked her hair, staring into those piercing blue eyes, so like her father. That really gave him a start, quickly he stepped back and handed her one of his robes, which she obligingly draped around herself, looking at him in confusion.

"What was that all about?" She asked, frowning slightly.

Shaking his head to clearing, Severus looked at her again and smiled, slightly embarrassed, "I was looking at your eyes and all of a sudden I started thinking of your father. Which, for a future son-in-law who's standing in the middle of his room holding his naked daughter, is a bit unnerving, if you'll pardon me." 

Deidra threw her head back and laughed out right then, it had been the first time in a while. Clapping her hands over her mouth she doubled over and tried to stifle her outburst while Severus looked on, slightly horrified. 

"It's easy for you to laugh, do you have any idea what Albus Dumbledore would do to me if he found his precious daughter down here, naked at this time of day in my arms. Now let's bare in mind that this is the only known wizard in the world who You-Know-Who was defeated by. Imagine what he'd do to me." Now that he was really thinking of it, Severus's faced dropped and looked around in panic. This only increased Deidra's laughing.

"Severus, calm down, you're all but my husband, and I think that too will be resolved shortly. Furthermore, I don't my father cares that much, I kind of think he's got us figured out by now. So stop fussing and hand me my cloths so we can go upstairs for breakfast, I'm starving." She smiled at him again, and the terror melted, and he graciously bent to pick up her robes.

But then a new thought struck him, "aren't you going to go up to your own room first," he asked, indicating the fireplace.

Deidra sighed deeply, "Severus, I'm carrying your child, there's no getting around that. It's probably better that we start making appearances so that it looks better when I start to show, because who's to say we're not already married, if you don't say anything, I won't."

Severus smiled and shook his head, as he watched Deidra shrug into her slightly wrinkled robes, at this moment he was quite sure there was no other woman in the world like his. When she was finished, he stepped forward and offered her his arm, "well mother, I think we should be going, don't you?"

Smiling brilliantly, she linked her arm in his, "why yes father, I believe we should."

Author's note:

O.K. for those few of you who actually read this, I'm sorry it took so long. There were a lot of transportation difficulties, but I hope it was worth the wait. 


	5. Approval

Approval ****

Approval

"No way!" Ron shouted, he dropped his piece of toast into his pumpkin juice and was staring shocked at the doors leading to the main hall. Turning to see what his friend was making such a fuss about, Harry too dropped his mouth in exclamation. In fact, many of the other students at the Gryffindor table, as well as all the other tables were following suit. 

"What's she doing with him!" Harry hissed, for he was as many of the other boys were, somewhat irked at seeing their favorite new single teacher on the arm of none other than Severus Snape. The hall seemed suspended in silence as the two walked across the room and up to the head table. Pulling out her chair for her, Severus shot a menacing looking around the room, which forced many to look away. 

Sitting down next to her, Severus immediately bowed his head over his plate, and Deidra turned to speak with Dumbledore who was on her other side. Most of the students returned to their breakfast, each with their own version of why this young beauty had appeared at breakfast on the arm of the dark, dreaded potions master. Harry however, remained glaring up at the head table. His manner did not improve when he overheard Hermione whispering to Ginny, "she looks so happy, she's glowing."

Turning to look at the two girls, he saw Ginny nod and say, "well maybe professor Snape's good for something after all." Both girls giggled helplessly at this both understanding perfectly well what Ginny really meant. 

Biting savagely into his toast, Harry tried to think of anything but Deidra Dumbledore hanging adoringly on Severus Snape's arm. What right did he have to such a beautiful, pleasant, kind person? He was cold, cruel, and disagreeable. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Deidra and her father were quietly laughing over the thinly veiled shock of her entrance by the students and staff. For it had not only been the young boys of the houses, but many of the staff too had been shocked at seeing Dumbledore's treasure entering breakfast with Severus Snape whom many of the teachers still didn't trust. 

Now that people were settling again, Deidra turned the conversation to a more serious matter. "I can't hide this baby until it's born, I think we need to change my marital status before anyone else figures out." She looked at her father, searching for approval of her idea.

He smiled warmly and patted her hand, "I think, my dear, that that is an excellent idea, you should marry Severus before anything else happens." They both laughed then, and Albus had to wipe away the two tiny tears of mirth that were trickling down his beard.

Looking at her again, he added more seriously, "I think you should suggest to Severus that you take a little midnight stroll up to the west tower, I'm sure it will suit or purpose admirably." Deidra nodded her recognition and returned to her own breakfast.

Under the table she reached for Severus's hand and found it trembling on his knee. Squeezing it gently, she smiled at him mouthing, "it'll get better." He nodded jerkily and returned his attention to his plate.

When her father rose to leave, he bent and whispered in her ear, "I'm going up to my office to continue my research. I've spoken with Minerva, she will resume teaching transfiguration today and you will start teaching defense against the dark arts. It seems that yet again we have no one to fill the position."

Smiling, she patted the hand that rested on her shoulder and replied, "I think I can handle that."

"Good," he said, "then I'll see you later, come by my office before dinner and I'll let you know if I've found anything." And with that he turned and left.

Deidra watched him go with a feeling of unease. She'd half forgotten her predicament last night. But now, when she was sure no one was looking, she ran her hand slowly down her stomach. Thinking silently of the mother she had never known and the dark truth that had surrounded her birth, and now, perhaps the birth of her own child.

Finishing her breakfast, she lightly touched Severus's arm and made to leave. He only nodded in response before bowing his head. She smiled and shook her head. Her poor Severus, he was trying so hard to doing everything right, have everything be perfect. But she knew that that was not how life went, nothing was perfect and you just had to roll with what you got.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Putting the last of the day's papers in her drawer, Deidra leaned back in her chair, feeling exhausted. It was more to do with all the things that were running through her mind, rather than her actual physical day, but he body still ached horribly. So much to consider, so much to deal with, it made Deidra think that she must be a marked woman or something. _Why does everything always happen to me! I'd like to at least lead a partially normally life. But I suppose this is what happens when your father is Albus Dumbledore 'greatest wizard in all the world,' craziest, dearest man alive._

"What would I do without him?" She thought out loud. 

"Yes, what would you do without me." Chuckled a slightly deep voice.

Deidra was so surprised she almost fell out of her chair. Jumping up as gracefully as she could, she rushed around the desk to the slight built man who stood in the middle of the empty classroom, lounging against one of the desks. "Remus! What are you doing here?" She rushed over to hug her old friend, feeling at last that she would have someone to talk to who could understand her.

Remus hugged her back and said jokingly, "I came to see if you were available yet, or are you still carrying a torch?" 

In response, Deidra only sighed and laid her head on Remus's shoulder. Suddenly, he pulled back and held her at arm's length, eyeing her suspiciously, "you're with someone, aren't you! Who is it? Who beat me to it?" 

His fake anger did not fool Deidra, who collapsed in his arms laughing. "Oh Remus, I'm surprised you even need to ask, you know there's always only been one man for me. I tell you now as I have a hundred times before my old friend, it's either him or no one."

Remus nodded slightly disappointed, "so Severus finally came around, did he?"

Pushing the hair out of his hair affectionately, Deidra sighed, "we had our differences to work out, and we've had some rough times since, but yes, you could say I've gotten him to come round. If you consider marrying me tonight coming around."

"I won't pretend I'm not slightly disappointed," Remus sighed, "but if you can't be mine, I suppose Severus is the next best." 

Deidra raised her eyebrows in question "since when is Severus so high on your list?" She asked.

"He isn't," Remus growled playfully, "I'm just trying to be nice. But in all seriousness, I really do wish you great happiness, Deidra. You are one of my dearest friends and I know how much losing Severus the first time hurt you, so I can at least be happy for you."

"Thank you Remus," Deidra smiled. "That means a great deal to me, and it would mean a great deal to me if you would come to my wedding." She held out her hand in friendship, and he took it and brought it to his lips.

"I would be honored." And he kissed her hand. There was no passion in that kiss, none of the fire that was present when Severus kissed her. Just a kiss between to very old friends.

"How long will you be staying?" She asked.

"Oh, I imagine for a while, Albus asked me to come and help out. I figured he needed someone to cover the DADA job, but it looks like you've got that pretty well."

"Don't be fooled," Deidra laughed, "I'm no teacher, I can use all the help I can get."

"Well, I'm happy to help you in anyway I can," Remus offered.

"Do you really mean that?" Deidra asked.

"Of course, what're friends for, we are friends, aren't we?" He said holding out his hands.

"Yes, yes we are." She smiled and hugged him again. So relieved to have a friend.

They held each other for a while, two people confused by all that was going on around. Two people holding onto each other because they felt like they had noting else in the world at that moment to hold on to. And that's how Severus found them.

Walking in the door without even looking, he began talking, "Deidra, you I thou- Lupin!" The two jumped apart, Lupin looking slightly guilty, Deidra twisting Severus's ring on her finger nervously.

"Are you tired of me so soon." He hissed.

But Deidra only broke out laughing. "Oh Severus, you really must learn to trust me a little more, especially if I'm going to be your wife. You should know Remus is an old friend."

"Believe me," Remus added, "I for one know better than to intrude on what is yours Severus, it was just a friendly hug of congratulations, nothing more."

Chewing his lip in thought, Severus stood silent for a moment. Then, much to Deidra and Remus's relief, he shrugged his shoulders and dropped the threatening scowl. "Are you ready for dinner, I thought I'd come up and walk you down, that is, if you don't have other plans."

Deidra shook her head, observing the old air of competition that was once again beginning to bloom between these two men, both whom she loved deeply. "I am going to dinner with you," she said nodding to Severus, who seemed to grow several inches at her words, "but," she added, "I have to talk to my father first. Why don't both of you go down, and father and I will catch up to you." Remus shrugged and headed for the door. But Severus stood stock still, "what do you need to talk to your father about?"

"Nothing important, I just have to check with him on something I'm curious about, I won't be long." She stroked his cheek, "don't worry."

"Right," he said stiffly and turned.

"Come on." Remus jerked his head in the direction of the door. "I think it's time someone had that man to man talk with you Severus."

"Oh boy," Severus groaned. Deidra watched the two of them go, hearing Remus's voice echoing in the halls for some minutes before they turned a corner. Sighing deeply, she grabbed the books she wanted to review tonight and headed out the door herself, whispering the locking charm after she'd shut the door, and headed in the direction of the headmaster's office.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I suppose it'd be too much to ask for some good news our first day at, eh?" Deidra's eyes searched her father's who sat across his desk from her. 

Albus stretched out his hand across the desk and Deidra placed hers in it. "I will find away, I promise. Last time I didn't even have a chance to fight. And because I didn't fight, I lost your mother. But I'm not going to lose you Deidra, not while I still have air to breath. We have a good while yet, so just relax, I'll tell you when we have to worry, alright?" At this last thought his stern face broke into an uneasy smile which Deidra joined him in.

"Well we'd better get down to dinner before someone misses us." She said rising. Then a thought struck her and she turned back, "did you know Remus is here?"

Getting up himself, Albus said plainly, "yes."

"Did you ask him here?" Deidra probed further.

"Yes"

"Why?" 

"I thought you might need help." He replied raising his eyebrows slightly. "Was I wrong."

"No, you always did know me better than anyone else. But you should be more careful. I almost had Severus in fits because he walked in on us hugging hello." She shook her head lightly at the memory.

"Oh dear, I had forgotten they little bit of tension between those two." He said absently pulling his long silver beard.

"I'm sure you did, come on you." She said slipping her arm in his.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dinner went by in silent tension. Severus and Remus kept casually looking up and eyeing each other. Deidra and he father were deep in conversation for most of the time quietly making plans for tonight. By the time everyone was finished, Deidra had to forcefully steer Severus out the hall and down the stairs toward his rooms so that he didn't go after Remus, who was staying in one of the extra teacher's rooms up a few floors. 

Once they were safely locked in his study, Deidra began to search for ways to make the time pass. First she thought she'd better get ready for later. "Severus, I'm going to take a bath, alright I shouldn't be more than an hour or so." She said casually over her shoulder as she headed for Severus's private bathroom.

Severus got up and followed her to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe he spoke casually, "I never understood why women take so long to bathe, most men I know are out in ten, fifteen minutes flat. You say you'll be an hour or so, I don't get it, if anything, we should take longer, after all, you're the smaller sex."

"Well dearest," she said, playfully tugging his chin, "if I wanted to I probably could be out in ten or fifteen minutes, but that's not the point." She'd slipped off her robe and slid into the now steaming full tub.

Severus came forward and knelt by the side tub, laying his head on edge, he gazed as Deidra. "Then what is the point?"

"The point," she replied laughing at the innocently perplexed look on his face, "the point is that I enjoy being in the bath, it relaxes me, therefore I tend to take my time when I take a bath. Plus, women have a lot more to do when they take a bath than men do. All you do is rinse yourselves, rub down and call it a day. We have to wash ourselves, our hair. Then we have to shave our legs…" she started listing the things on her fingers and Severus just laughed.

"Alright, alright I get the point, I'll leave you alone, just don't take to long, I'm out her waiting." And with that he stood up, tweaked and headed out the door. 

Waiting till he'd closed the door, Deidra sank lower and began listing the things she really had to do before midnight to be ready.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At 10:35 Deidra came out of the bathroom she looked almost completely different. Her hair was swept up and back in an intricate twist. She wore her regular black robes but they looked somewhat bulky, as if there was another layer under them. Her face was paler than usual and her lips were a dark plum. She wore no jewelry except for the ring Severus had given her some months past. 

When she came in and sat down in one of Severus's overlarge arm chairs Severus followed her with his eyes, completely astounded at her beauty. "Why all the fuss?" He asked carefully.

"No real reason, just felt like it, why do you think I should change?" She turned her head slightly to gauge his response.

"Absolutely not, I think you look ver fine." He replied trying with all his will to focus on the book he'd been reading. Shrugging her shoulders, Deidra picked up another book, draped her legs over one arm and settled down to reading. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When the clock sounded 11:30 Deidra snapped her book shut and abruptly stood up. "I'm in the mood for a walk, come on." She said, trying to keep the urgency out of her voice.

"Isn't a bit late for a walk?" He said, unsure of what had gotten into her lately, she was having all these sudden impulses which were very unlike her. 

"No, it's perfect, no one's awake except Filtch, and he wouldn't notice us anyone. We won't have to worry about anyone staring or causing trouble, just the two of us, please." 

Severus needed no more urging than that, finally putting down the book which he'd given up on over a half and hour ago, he rose from his desk and went to join her. "Any place in particular you want to go?" He asked.

"I have someplace in mind," Deidra said timidly.

"And where might that be?"

"You'll see, just come on." She said grabbing his hand and heading for the door. Shrugging his shoulders, Severus allowed himself to be lead, not really caring where they were going.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was just striking midnight when they reached the steps of the western tower. "Up you go," Deidra gestured towards the stairs.

"After you," he made a mock bow.

"I'll be up in a minute, just go ahead." She absently shooed him with her hand, her eyes roving the room they were now in. Shrugging his shoulders again, Severus ascended the stairs, opened the trap door and stepped out into the night.

What his eyes fell on was by no means what he'd expected. In the middle of the stone floor of the tower stood a holder with a roaring fire flaming up from it. Coming closer, he noticed the figures on the other side of the fire. By squinting his eyes, he could make out Albus's long beard, Lupin's haggard looking face, and Minerva's twitching hands.

Looking back he saw Deidra coming up the stairs and out the trap door behind him. Only, she wasn't wearing the black robes she'd been wearing when they set out on their walk. Now he saw what had made her robes look so bulky before. For underneath there had been another dress robe of fine ivory satin which fitted her slim body beautifully. Coming over to him she was smiling brilliantly.

"Wh- what's going on, is this some sort of pagan sacrifice or something. Are going to cut my throat and give my blood to the fire for your god to consume?" He looked around anxiously.

Everyone, including Deidra was laughing, but she was also crying slightly. Stretching her hand out to rest along his cheek she said lightly, "no, nothing like that at all, why would you think that."

"I don't know, everything looks so eerie and this is the kind of thing you read about all the time in the daily prophet, 'young woman sacrifices boyfriend to pagan god while friends and family look on.'" 

That got another laugh from everyone, but then Dumbledore interjected, "we'd best start soon, before we're missed." Deidra looked over at her father, who was beaming proudly and nodded her agreement.

"What is this anyway?" Severus asked more seriously now, holding Deidra's hand, pressing it firmer into his skin.

Deidra took his other hand and led him over, closer to the fire, "how long did you think we were going to wait to get married, I for one would like to be before the baby comes."

"Oh," Severus looked down, feeling very awkward. But before he could make any response Albus had stepped forward in front of the fire.

"Come," he said, his voice resonating with his own special magic, "let us begin. Severus, stand in front of the fire to my left, Deidra, to my right." Solemnly, the couple took their places and Albus joined their hands over the fire. Turning to Deidra, he said, "Deidra, you know what to do." She nodded, "then begin," seeing the slight panic and confusion in her eyes, he lightly patted her arm, saying, "this is your day dearest, not mine, the making was yours, the doing was yours, and now the binding will be yours." And with that he stepped back, leaving the two to stand alone before the fire.

It took Deidra a few moments to remember the words exactly, swallowing the lump that had been gathering for the past few hours, she began in her clearest, strongest voice, 

"I give you my love, I give you my heart.

Though there may come distance between us, we shall never truly part.

I give you my pledge, I give you my name.

From this day forward, we are one in the same."

Severus had never been married before, nor had he witnessed a wedding, though he thought even if he had, it would not have prepared him for this, because this was like no conventional wedding. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, but all at once the words began to flow up his throat and out his mouth.

"I shall always protect you, and keep you free.

I shall always endeavor to be the man you think me to be.

I love you today, I shall love you always.

I shall be yours till the end of our days."

And with that, the fire rose up and consumed their linked hands. The flame climbed up in the sky for all to see and then all at once, died. Severus looked down at their hands, expecting to see something different, some mark of what had just past, but there was nothing there, only their hands, as they had been before, joined as a symbol of their undying love.

Again, Albus stepped forward, Deidra, not breaking her holds on Severus's hands, turned to look at her father who, for the first time in a very long time, had a true look of happiness on his face. Nodding his approval he touched her shoulder, "you have done it. It was as we thought, I am glad for you dearest, and very much relieved."

"Why are you relieved," Deidra asked, letting go of Severus's hands now to fully face her father, "did you think it would fail?"

"No dearest," he smiled gently, "I knew she would approve. I am relieved, because now I know that if a day should come when I can no longer take care of you, you will be in good hands. For the longest time I feared you would never pass from my hands to he you were destined to spend the rest of your life with, but now I see I have not waited in vein." Embracing his daughter, he then turned his attention to Severus.

"Severus, I always knew that there was more to you than most people think, I was proud to call you my colleague, I was proud to call you my friend, and now I am proud to call you my son." He then embraced Severus as well. 

Then, turning to Remus and Minerva who had been silently watching he jerked his head in the direction of the of the door leading down. Heading in that direction he turned his head once more and said, "Deidra, you will see to everything else?" Deidra nodded solemnly and he went down.

First to follow Albus was Minerva, she paused and looked at Deidra. "I knew you would grow to be a beauty, but I did not know that you would grow to be such a kind, fine, admirable person, you do your family credit." 

Hugging her, Deidra replied, "it was you and father who taught me to be what I am, if I am kind, if I am admirable, it is because you taught me to be so."

Wiping her eyes, Minerva with all but a mother's love, "I never realized what a treasure Albus entrusted me with when he gave me charge of his only child." And then she left.

Now it was only her Severus and Remus left on the roof. Walking around the flame to stand next to them, he said gently, "if you want to go in, I can take care of the rest."

Deidra smiled at Remus, "thank you Remus, but I want to do it anyway."

"Right then," Remus said a little awkwardly, "I've said it before, but I'll say it again, I wish you all happiness, both of you." He hugged Deidra, kissing her lightly on the cheek, then turned to Severus and offered his hand. "Come, I am good friends with your wife, I'm not going to go away, I'd much rather we were friends, I've always wanted that." 

Severus hesitated a moment, took Remus's hand. "You are right," said Severus solemnly, "I no longer wish to live in the past, as you say, let us be friends." Then the two embraced and Remus followed the other down the stairs.

Now it was just Deidra and Severus alone on the roof. Severus walked to the edge and leaned on the parapet. They stood in silence for a few moments, before his words broke through with, "my wife," he turned back and there was a broad, very unSnape-like smile on his face, "I have a wife."

Deidra laughed and went over to him. They hugged each other fiercely, but still Deidra's gaze went back to the fire holder. "What is it you're supposed to take care of anyway?" He asked, wanting to draw her attention back.

"That," she said indicating the fire holder with her chin, breaking from his hold, she went back over to run her finger along the edge.

Walking back over to stand behind her, he asked, "what is it exactly, that it seems to be so ver important."

Not looking up from the flames, Deidra whispered, "my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"When wizards die," Deidra started, her voice a little shaky, "our souls become elements, fire, water, earth, air. When my mother died, her soul became fire. My father was so grieved that he cast a spell to keep her element with him, rather than let her return to nature as wizard's souls are supposed to. He kept her flame in this holder, and the holder stands in his bedroom, warming him with the one piece of her she was able to keep." She brushed the tears that were running from her eyes. Ever since her father had told her the true cause of her mother's death, a sacrifice to save her first and only child. Deidra could not think of her without crying.

Severus sighed deeply, this was one of the few areas where, no matter how close they were, he could not help her with, so instead he asked the question that had been burning in his mind since when first the fire had engulfed their hands, "and what we just did."

"What we just did," Deidra replied, "was a binding ceremony with my mother's approval, we could not have been married without it. We spoke our hearts before and she judged. She judged you worthy, that was the fire rising and our hands not burning. If she had not judged you worthy, your hands would have been burnt."

"Oh," he said, feeling a bit unsure of himself, "I guess we got lucky then."

Deidra turned back to him, the tears gone now, "no," she said, sliding her arms around his waist to rest her head against his chest, "father and I both thought she would approve, it was just a way of honoring her memory."

"What do we have to do now?" He asked, not really wanting to do anything other than stand there with his arms wrapped around his wife.

With some reluctance, Deidra broke away and returned to the fire. Holding her hands out over the fire, she whispered a counter summoning charm, and with a quiet pop, the flame holder disappeared. "Now we can go." She reached for his hand and he took it gladly.

Together they walked down the stairs and headed down back toward the dungeons, but along the way Deidra suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Oh nothing," Deidra reassured him, "I was just thinking, now that I'm your wife, I should probably move down into your room, permanently." 

Severus cocked his head at her for a moment, then nodded his agreement. Deidra made to start walking again, but all at once, Severus swept her off her feet and into his arms, saying smugly, "but we can do that tomorrow, tonight I intend to enjoy my wife."

"Are you saying," Deidra said with mock hurt, "that you haven't enjoyed me before."

"Oh I certainly have," he said as he started down the stairs, "but from now on I get to do it without any guilt."

Deidra was about to say something in response, but Severus stopped her with a kiss. After which, he whispered against her lips, "shhh, we don't want anyone to disturb us do we." Deidra smiled and shook her head. They were now at the door to Severus's bedroom, turning around, he backed into the door, turning around to walk the rest of the way to his bed and place her on it. Then he went back and locked the door. 

Crawling into bed beside her he said, "that's one thing I need to teach you, start locking your doors."

Deidra's hands were snaking along his back as she whispered breathily, "I bet there are some other things you could teach me first though." And smiling mischievously, she laid back in the bed. 


	6. Truth Told

Truth Told ****

Truth Told

After they had had time to talk about it, Severus and Deidra had resolved that it would be best if they simply allowed news of their new marital status to leak out on its own. But at the same time, they did help the spread along a bit. For both knew that it would not be long before Deidra's condition began to become visible. So each was careful to allow various people to happen to over hear them talking about it. 

Soon enough, most everyone in the castle was aware of it, so when Deidra's belly began to swell, no one thought much of it beyond the normal goings on of a married couple. But what many people noticed, but few understood, was that, as the weeks wore on after it became evident that she was expecting, Deidra became more and more short and anxious. While Dumbledore seemed to shut himself up in his library alone more often than ever. 

Many students noted that it didn't seem to matter what time of day or night it was, there was always a steady glow coming from the headmaster's library window. He too seemed to be growing more and more tense. Minerva and the other teachers assumed it was just regular parental worries of ones child having a child. 

But Deidra and Albus knew the truth, they knew that time was running out to save Deidra and the baby. Indeed, it seemed that from the moment Deidra had been pronounced pregnant, she'd contracted every known illness and affliction known to man. Colds, viruses, aches, fevers, you name it. She concealed it very well. Only her father, Madam Pomfrey, and Severus were really aware of it, and for the latter two, she convinced them that it was just regular pregnancy symptoms, nothing more. But as the time drew nearer and nearer, Deidra found herself spending a good deal more time along side her father in his library, searching through every book they could lay hands to, to find something that might help them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

By the time Deidra was in her sixth month, fully swollen, dealing with a massive head ache and swollen ankles, she was ready to kill. Her father was not much better, he was searching frantically for something to help his daughter, but in four months he accomplished next to nothing. 

So, when an owl arrived one morning from the ministry announcing that the minister of magic would be arriving shortly to seek the headmaster's help. Father and daughter alike could have exploded. Upon reading it, Deidra had collapsed into a chair weeping. "How am I to deal with him. That self-worshipping ninny, what will he say when he sees me! I'm in no condition to put up a show father! If he steps out of line as he's so inclined to do, I doubt I'll be able to contain myself."

"I know," Albus said, fumbling for something he could say to dissolve the fits of weeping his child had fallen into. As she got deeper and deeper into her pregnancy she seemed to progress further and further into a state of decay, as if hope were already lost. He was beginning more and more, to see in his daughter the same state of being that had occupied his wife all throughout her pregnancy. He had not understood then, but he understood now. This was the curse in affect, Deidra was in fact, slowly being destroyed inside and out, he would need to find a cure soon if they were to have any hope.

"We shall just have to try to bear him and get him out as soon as possible so we can continue our search." He said, affectionately patting her shoulder. Then another thought struck him, actually, he'd been mulling it over for many weeks now and he thought it might not be a bad time to address it. With that in mind, he asked in a rather guarded voice, "does Severus know anything yet."

Deidra shook her head dumbly, her loose hair streaming out in all directions. "I can't tell him, he's too overwhelmed with his impending fatherhood to deal with something like this, it would be too much for him, and I need him now, someone has to be strong when the time comes."

At this, Albus firmly laid his hands on Deidra's shoulders and forced her to face him. With all the force and fire he'd every had he told her, "Do not talk like that! I will not have it. This is not just your fight, this is mine too, it's my fault you're in this mess, and it's my grandchild you're carrying. And on that same note, this is Severus's fight too; this is his child just as much as yours and I think he has a right to know. What's more, he could be useful in our search. He is the greatest potions master I have ever known, he may have something to contribute, and I think he'd want to. You cannot bear all this alone, it's not right and it's not fair. Let others help you, don't try to protect Severus, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself, what's more, you are doing him a disservice by keeping him in the dark, this is his problem just as much as yours. So don't dwell on this, it's not worth your energy, energy that could be better spent doing other things. We shall find a solution, but until then, you must try to go on and not weaken yourself further with these hysterics. Come now, you are my daughter, possibly the most powerful wizard in this world, you have saved this entire school, you defeated the dark lord by yourself, this is nothing compared to those things, we can over come it."

Deidra wiped her face on the back of her hands, sniffling slightly; she nodded her agreement. Her father's words made sense, these tears and these scenes did nothing but tire her further; they certainly didn't help her cause. "As always father, you are right, I shall try to be stronger and more hopeful."

"That's my daughter," he said gently pushing her hair out of her face. "And as for Fudge, I shall do my best to get rid of him as soon as possible, and I shall also try to make sure he stays away from you."

Wiping her eyes one last time, Deidra stood up and headed out, calling over her shoulder, "I think I'm pretty much done for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning, good night."

"Good night my dear," Albus called after her as she shut the door. Shaking his head sadly, he returned to his desk to pass yet another sleepless night, in search of some cure for his child.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Deidra trudged down the last set of stair to the dungeon with the aid of the side railing. She would probably have fallen in a heap right there had not Severus been, at that very moment coming out of their room. She collapsed into his waiting arms and allowed him to guild her into their room and onto the bed. 

Gently, Severus began to undo her robe, his face full of worry. "You should have waited for me to come and get you. You shouldn't make this trudge up and down all day by yourself." 

As Deidra shifted on the bed she winced, bringing Severus down on her in a fit of concern. Since first they had known, Severus had been very protective of her. Having no experience in what happened during pregnancy, his strategy was to be over helpful, which, at times, could be very annoying. He responded to every whimper, whim, and whine that Deidra uttered in a manner that would surprise everyone else who knew Severus Snape. 

As far as he was concerned, Deidra should be kept in bed and waited on hand and foot at all times. Now that she only had about three months to go, it was almost unthinkable that she do anything for herself. He even tried to cut her meat and feed her at dinner, since he had not been able to persuade her to stay in bed and let him bring dinner down to her. He was utterly devoted and at this moment it was no different. 

Lifting her head so he could place a pillow beneath it, he lovingly stroked her cheek, "what is it my darling, is the babe kicking again, does your back ache, can I get you anything?" He was almost begging at the last part.

It was at this moment, when Deidra looked right into Severus's eyes and saw the utter devotion, love, and concern, that she decided her father was right, she needed to tell Severus the truth. Awkwardly she attempted to sit up, immediately Severus came to her aid, but she pushed his hand away. "Stop all this fussing and sit down, it's high time I told you something and it's not easy for me, your fusing around doesn't help, so just sit down and listen to me for a moment, and for gods sake, don't interrupt me." Sensing the seriousness in her voice, Severus complied without further hindrance.

With a little more effort, Deidra succeeded in sitting up, propping herself against the headboard, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life. Slowly, she began, "Severus, you know I've been sick a great deal since I became pregnant, and you've been wonderful about it." Looking over she saw him nod seriously, he knew not to interrupt her when she spoke so seriously. 

"But I have kept something from you regarding these illnesses. At the time I thought I was protecting you, but now I realize I have only done you a great disservice, a disservice I wish to correct."

At this point Severus did interrupt her, "there is nothing to tell dearest, Madam Pomfrey has told me that all women suffer a variety of sickness when they are carrying a child, I only wished to helpful to you, since I cannot physically share your burden." That made Deidra smile. No one except her knew this side of Severus. No one saw the sweet, confused fool who only wished to do the right thing. A kind man who could fill your whole heart with his naïve romantic notions. Right then she felt very grateful that she had stumbled on this unknown side of Severus, for it had changed her life.

"But," she continued, "there is something particular about these illnesses that I had not told. I did not think you would deal well with this information, and you've had such a tough time adjusting to the fact that you're going to be a father, that I thought this might be a bit much for you to handle." Deidra looked down at her hands, feeling very ashamed of herself. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the tears that were once again threatening. Suddenly, she felt a warmth over her hand. She opened her eyes to see Severus's hands closed tightly around hers. Using a voice so gently that most of his students would have thought him another person, Severus said, "whatever it is, you can tell me. It's the two of us now, you and me, we're a team, and I'll be there for you, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Looking up, she smiled at him, "yes, you are a grown man and you can take care of yourself, I should have realized that earlier, I was wrong to keep this from you. But I'll tell you now; these illnesses are caused by a curse. Ever since our child began growing, I have slowly been being destroyed by this curse." Severus dropped her hands, a look of utter shock on his face.

"How, how could this be happening?" He'd launched himself off the bed and was now feverishly pacing the room.

Deidra followed him with her eyes, feeling helpless. "It was not something I was aware of at the time dearest," she pleaded. "But it seems that, long ago, in an attempt to hurt my father, Voldemort put this curse on my mother, and now it has passed on to me."

Severus had stopped now and stood facing her, "but I don't understand, what curse, what are you talking about?"

"My parents were trying very hard to have a child, but they didn't seem to be succeeding. Then Voldemort put the curse on her. They didn't know it at the time, but what it did was, the next time they tried, the curse fertilized their child. But as the child grows, it passes some sort of evil or poison to the mother, so, as the baby grows, the mother is slowly destroyed, mentally and physically. By the time the baby is ready to be born, you are forced to either kill the baby, or deliver it and have the mother die. My mother knew what was going on, she didn't tell anyone else, and simply decided to have me, she died moments after I was delivered. And now I face the same fate." Finally as though she had just lifted a great weight off her shoulders, Deidra slumped in on herself and waited silently for Severus's response.

He too seemed only able to stare into the air. When at last he spoke, it was simply, "how long have you known?"

"Father knew right away, that's why he raged out of the infirmary the day we found out. When I went after him he told me the truth." Suddenly leaning forward on her knees, she held her hands out to him, pleading. "I did not want to further burden you, this was not your fault, you should not have to suffer as well."

He looked at her then, and there was a flash of anger and pain in his eyes. Suddenly, he lunged forward and grasped her upper arms, violently shaking her, he roared, "how could you keep this from me, you're dying, our child is killing you! And all this while you've been calmly sitting back, fooling me and everyone else into believing nothing was wrong! When were you planning to tell me, with your last breath! You know how much your father suffered after his wife died. He was devastated, what made you think I would be any different. The only difference would be I would have probably followed you, how could you do this to me!" He collapsed on her, holding her tightly to him, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

They cried together for a few moments, each clutching the other in their mutual despair. Finally, Deidra lifted her head, smoothing Severus's hair out of his face, she took his head in her hands, her eyes searching his, imploring for forgiveness. "I did not want to see you as you are now. I wanted to know that you would be strong for me, that I could relay on you, I was being selfish."

Sitting back down next to her took her hands in his again, "I can still be strong for you, but knowing, I can help you too, we'll win this together, there must be a way."

Nodding, Deidra wiped her eyes, "father and I have been searching since we found out. It was his suggestion that I finally tell you, he also thought that you might be able to help."

"I'll start first thing tomorrow, there must be a way, there must." Slowly, he pulled them both down on the bed. Laying her head against his chest, Deidra settled down for the night, feeling more secure than she had in many months.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was only two days after his letter arrived that Fudge himself arrived. In fact, he arrived during dinner that evening. Not bothering to wait to be properly greeted, he walked right into the great hall, causing a great deal of commotion. Upon seeing him, Albus, Deidra, Severus, Minerva and several of the other teachers came out from behind the head table to meet him.

Albus and Deidra were the first to reach him, stopping him right in the middle of the hall. Right away, Fudge took stock of his welcoming committee. He took in Albus's tired, haggard looks, Severus's disdain, and then his eyes fell on Deidra and her swelling figure.

Not really thinking before he spoke, he leaned in towards Albus and whispered so only those closest could hear, "now Albus, I know how you feel about being generous to those who are 'close' to you. But is this really appropriate, I mean all the children you are setting an example for."

Unfortunately, both Deidra and Severus had overheard this. Severus's lower lip began to tremble with rage and his fists clenched in anger. Deidra's face grew very red and she advanced several paces on the minister, who happened to be three inches shorter than her.

Albus too was angered by this statement, but he kept his anger under control, saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "Fudge, I do not believe you have met my daughter, Deidra Dumbledore," he inclined his head and hand in his daughters direction. "Lately Deidra Snape."

Fudge swallowed hard. He looked from Deidra's face, filled with anger, to Severus's, a menacing scowl fixed on his face, to Albus, a look of pure disgust on his. But after a moment all three looked as if nothing had happened.

Albus resumed his courteous host air, offering to show Fudge up to his room, while Deidra excused herself, saying she was over tired, and Severus followed her out.

All the way up to his room, Fudge kept glancing at Dumbledore, wishing he would show some sign of how he felt. He and the headmaster had almost always been on decent terms, but he knew full well the extent of Albus Dumbledore's rage, and just how powerful he could be in rage. But after that one moment where disgust had been clearly written on his face, he showed no other emotion. And when he bid Fudge goodnight, he acted as though nothing had happened.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

But what Fudge didn't see was the look on Dumbledore's face after the door had closed and he'd turned around. The disgust was back, now mingled with the hatred his daughter had felt, and the disdain his son-in-law had felt. He had always known Fudge was a fool, only looking to his own advancement, but that he could be so gutter minded and inconsiderate, Albus had not known. All the way back to his study, he was silently cursing the minister and nursing his rage.

Slamming the door, he was surprised to find both Deidra and Severus waiting for him. Deidra was seated in an armchair, her face buried in her hands. Severus sat on the arm of her chair, holding her, and stroking her hair and whispering soothingly.

Albus sat down in the armchair next to that one and patted Deidra gently on her shoulder. "I am sorry dearest, I should not have let that happen."

"It is not your fault," she sobbed, "the man has no decency, to say such things in front of everyone, how could he have thought such things of you."

Albus shrugged, "he is a worldly man, he thinks that all men think and act as he does. But let us not linger on his foolishness, we have work to do, come my dear."

Standing up, he walked over to one of his bookshelves. Running his fingers along the many volumes, he finally stopped. Pulling six or seven down, he put them on his desk, taking three back to the armchair with him. Handing one to Severus and placing one on Deidra's lap, he reseated himself. "Now then," he said more lightly, "let's get to work, this cure won't fall into our lap." And with that he opened the book and began reading. 

Shortly after, Deidra and Severus followed suit. And so they went long into the night searching and searching.


	7. Coming Around

Coming Around ****

Coming Around

However, Albus and his children were allowed no more peaceful evenings after that. After the first night, Fudge finally remembered what he was here for and proceeded to demand all Albus's attention for himself. 

This greatly irritated Albus, for once Fudge had explained the problem to him, he found it to be quite ridiculous, and he felt that his time was being wasted. Time that could have been spent searching for something to aid his daughter. 

But just because Albus was not available to help meant by no means that Deidra and Severus were short on help. Once it became evident that Albus would be detained for several days, Remus quickly volunteered his services. Deidra was thrilled, she thought Remus would be a wonderful addition to their little "study group," and Severus nobly kept what negative opinions he had to himself. 

He was still not all together sure of his wife's and Remus's past and present relationship with each other. While Deidra said that she had been involved with no other guys after she'd left him, she had said that Remus had been a great source of comfort to her when she was hurting, 'what kind of comfort?' he often found himself wondering. But in the end he shoved all those thoughts aside, deeming them mere jealousies and insecurities, he trusted Deidra, and he felt that Remus was too honest and decent to do anything like that. And so Remus found himself many nights sitting up in Albus's study, pouring over ever-possible book that might provide some sort of help to his friend. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So, on the third day of Fudge's stay, Deidra, Severus, and Remus were all holed up in the library, trying, as usual, to find something that would help them. Deidra sat on the floor with her back to the wall. With her ever increasing bulk it was getting harder and harder to sit in chairs and sink all the way to the back, she preferred the solid hardness of the floor. Severus was perched on Albus's desk near by and Remus and situated himself on the window seat. 

Deidra had found a book on the human body and pregnancy earlier and was looking over that. Severus had his head buried in "Potions to Aid the Body and the Spirit," and Remus was alternating between "How to See to It that Your Child is Born Healthy," and "Unknown Deadly Curses." 

No one talked much, unless they had something worth sharing, so the three sat in silence. It was around 10:00 at night, and outside it was clear a storm was brewing. This year April was surprisingly hot, so Remus had opened the window to let in some air, but the air outside was not much better from what they had inside. Thick clouds made in hard to see the slim sliver that was the moon at present, and in the distance they could see streaks of lightning, a prelude of what was to come their way shortly.

Deidra had just turned a page to find a picture of a baby inside its mother's belly. She read on top of the page "maturing fetus" and looked down to examine the picture more closely. In the picture all the key parts were shown with a red out line, running her finger down the page she saw pictured, "head, body, amniotic fluid, umbilical cord…" 

But she never got beyond that. Seeing the red outlined cord reminded her of something. Laying the book down in her lap, she closed her eyes and tried to remember where it was that she had seen it. Within a few moments it had come to her, the x-ray. The one Madam Pomfrey had taken the first time she and Severus had come up to investigate the unusual pains that she had been experiencing. That same red lined umbilical cord was what had alerted her father to her condition. 

Reflecting deeper into this she thought, 'the baby itself can't carry the poison, otherwise it couldn't survive after birth. And the poison isn't directly in me, because otherwise I would have been affected without the baby. So the poison must be in the umbilical cord… that's it!' 

"That's it!" She shouted, snapping her book shut. Both men snapped out of their private reveries to stare down at her with wide-eyed attention. 

Swaying slightly, Severus managed to catch himself and, as gracefully as he could manage in his shocked state, slide off the desk to stand in front of her. "What's it, have you found something?" 

"Well, I haven't exactly found something," she said hesitantly, all at once she wasn't sure that the men would be too thrilled about her idea. "But I was looking at this picture," she reopened the book and showed the two men the picture of the fetus with the red lined umbilical cord, "and I realized that, the poison can't be carried by me or the baby directly, so it must be in the umbilical cord."

"So," said Remus, hopping off the window seat to join them, "theoretically, all we'd have to do was replace the umbilical cord, and you and the baby would be fine."

"Exactly," Deidra said, throwing her arms up in the air in triumph.

"I'll get Albus," Remus spoke hurriedly as he headed for the door, "he should hear this, he'll be so relieved."

Severus turned to stop Remus, but by the time he had his mouth open Remus had already gone and closed the door behind him. Turning back to his wife, he saw a great many lines and shadows lifted from her face that had seemed immovable for months, it pained him to bring her hopes crashing down, but someone had to be sensible.

"Deidra, we couldn't do that," he said, the pain evident in his face.

Deidra's face dropped seeing he was serious, she laboriously tried to get up, but failed and in the end had to let Severus help her up. Standing and facing him, she looked into his eyes, searching for the reason for him to so easily abandon their only solution. "Why couldn't we?"

"Because," he pleaded with her, wishing she could see it for herself so he wouldn't have to be the barer of bad news, "if we did something like that it would most certainly kill the baby."

"How can you be sure," Deidra's eyes narrowed and she drew back from him.

"I've been reading up on child development during pregnancy, and the baby relies on its umbilical cord for all it's major life support systems, air, food, etc. If we disconnect that cord, even if it were only for a few moments, there's no guarantee we can keep the baby alive."

This was too much for Deidra; here she had thought that at last they had found some hope. That this was in fact going to come out all alright, and then to have everything come crashing down, only moments after she'd shared it with everyone else, was too much to handle. 

Whirling away from him, Deidra found she'd lost her balance, she threw her arms out wildly and just managed to grab the arm of a near by arm chair to steady herself. Severus immediately moved to help her, but she pushed him away, not wanting anyone near her at all. 

Breathing heavily, she turned her head slightly, so she could see Severus out of the corner of her eye and whispered, "I don't care what you think, it's our last hope. I'm going to do it, I'd rather have my baby and or myself go down fighting, than to sit in a corner and wait for defeat! I won't do that, I won't."

Her words were filled with a passion and determination that made Severus shiver, he realized at that moment that his wife would rather kill their baby herself than let Voldemort's curse kill it or her. They stayed like that, each contemplating what their next step would be, and that's how Albus and Remus found them.

Albus pushed open the door and swept brightly into the room, he had known all along that his daughter would think of something, she was to smart too not. But when he stepped across the threshold, the scene that greeted him was nothing like the happy triumph he'd envisioned on his way through the halls with Remus. 

What he saw instead were two people each with a deep sadness in their eyes. Seeing Albus, Severus left his place at his wife's side, and turned to his father-in-law for help. "Albus, tell her, tell her it's too dangerous, tell her we can keep looking and find some other solution, there's no need to take such a great risk just yet."

"But there is," Deidra sobbed from her position still leaning over the chair, "the only way to cure a disease is to stem it's source, this is no different, this is the only way." She finally turned back to the three men who were looking at her, and they all drew back, for there was a fevered passion in her eyes that none had ever seen the likes of before. "And none of you, none of you, are going to stop me."

Albus was the first to regain himself and he tried to approach his daughter, but she waved him off as well. He sunk into another nearby chair and stared up at her, trying to think of something he could say to dissuade her. "Deidra, this is a rather harsh decision, why don't we wait and think all this through before we actually do anything."

Deidra threw up her arms and huffed in exasperation, "I thought you of all people would see why it has to be done right away, father. I am being poisoned, I'm to the point were it's a labored effort just to stand up each morning and go about my business. If we wait much longer I won't survive the operation necessary to save the baby. I mean, that's how the curse works anyway, you're feed poison and your mind and body become so sick and feeble that you don't survive the birth. If we don't do this soon, no matter what solution we have, one or both of us will die for sure. I don't want to let that happen, so I'm prepared to do what's necessary, no matter what any of you think!" And with that Deidra made for the door.

As she passed both Severus and Remus attempted to help her, but she pushed them both away. Remus turned his attention back to Albus, who was now slumped in the chair, looking truly defeated, while Severus followed Deidra out.

Once they had gone Albus looked up and Remus saw how truly hurt he was, Deidra was going to try something very dangerous, and she was going to try to do it alone, how much more helpless could Albus be. Standing next to him, Remus put his hand on the older man's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort, though he himself was also very torn at the moment.

"Like her mother, too much like her mother," Albus muttered, and Remus shook his head in understanding. Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, he was the only one the Dark Lord had ever feared he could protect an entire school, but no matter how hard he tried, he could do nothing for the two women that had meant more than anything to him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Severus caught up to Deidra on the stairs. She was having quite a time trying to manage it with her bulk. Coming up behind her, he caught her elbow and took some of the weight off her feet. Turning, she shot and angry glare at him and tried to pull away, but Severus held fast this time, saying gently, "this is no place to get into a wrestling match, just let me help you down the stairs, then you can shun me all you want."

Deidra held her breath, looking at him, then shrugged slightly and continued down the stairs, secretly relieved at the relief his aid provided. But she was so preoccupied that she forgot about the trick step and nearly fell down face first. Once again Severus caught her, but this time he wasn't fooling around. "This is ridiculous," he muttered, "you're pregnant, you shouldn't be made to trudge up and down these stairs all the time, you should speak to Albus about having your room moved closer to the bedroom so it's not such a long haul." And with that he swept her off her feet and carried her the rest of the way down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom he set her down again saying, "because more haul for you is more haul for me." Deidra looked at him with a confused look in her eyes, then turned and headed away from the stairs to the dungeons.

Once again Severus had to run to catch up to her, once he did, he stopped her with a firm hand on he shoulder and spun her around. "I know you're mad at me," he breathed, "but you should rest, if not for yourself for the baby."

"I have every intention of going to sleep," said Deidra spuriously, "I'm just going to the kitchen to get something to eat first, I'm starving." And with that she started off again and Severus had no choice but to follow her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back up in the library Albus was thinking back to when this had all started, he remembered a conversation he'd had with Deidra the first day they'd started looking, _"_"__I will find away, I promise. Last time I didn't even have a chance to fight. And because I didn't fight, I lost your mother. But I'm not going to lose you Deidra, not while I still have air to breath." But he had no been fighting as he had promised; fighting would have been to find a way to make this thing that she was talking about work. 

Turning to Remus who was still sitting next to him he said quietly, "we have to help her do this, if she does it herself she'll only get herself or the baby killed, and we promised to help, to fight for her."

"Yes we did," Remus sighed, "I just wish we had other options."

"But we don't," said Albus standing up, "come on, we have to find her before she kills Severus or gets herself killed." And with that the two men left in search of the pair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Severus watched Deidra raid one of the gigantic refrigerators, he knew that his wife was right, this was their only hope. He buried his head in his hands in exasperation. He sat like that till he noticed something cool nudging his arm.

Looking up he saw that Deidra was holding out a plate to him. On it was a hastily made sandwich made of ham, tomatoes, and lettuces, his favorite. "Here," she said through a mouth full of turkey and mustard rollup, "you never eat enough, and you look like you could use it right now." 

Wordlessly he took the plate, there was still anger and fire in her eyes, but nothing could override her need to care for him. Seeing him despairing like this, even knowing that she was the cause, produced a great need in her to comfort her, in any way she could. 

So they sat in the bright kitchen eating their sandwiches, each trying to find a way of breaking the silence without exploding. But in the end they didn't need to. For shortly after they'd settled down to eat, Albus came bursting through the portrait hole, Remus at his heels.

He went directly to Deidra, standing over her; he said the best words he could think of. "Daughter, I have done you a great disservice this night. I abandoned you, and I doubted you when you needed my support. This time it is you who are the one who is right. There is no other way to save your child, and I vowed to you I do all in my power to save it, and that is why, I will help you do this, no matter what anyone else does."

"As will I," Remus said coming over to stand behind Deidra.

Now both men were looking over at Severus who seemed profoundly engrossed in examining his sandwich. But after a few moments he set it back down on the plate and came to stand by Albus in front of Deidra. 

Drawing a deep breath, he prepared to say one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to say. "But more than your father or Remus, it is I who has betrayed you. You and our child, I was being selfish, thinking only of myself and my pain and guilt, I should have remembered that you suffer far more than any of us ever will. And that is why I will stand behind you and o what ever it is that you need to get this thing done right."

Once he'd said this, all three men turned back to look at Deidra. All this while she'd had her head bowed and had not said a word. But now she raised it and there was a broad, dazzling smile on her face. She held out her arms and Severus fell gladly into their tight embrace. 

Closing his eyes, he laid his head on her shoulder, so glad that, no matter what was going to happen, they were all in it together. That's when he heard her say softly, "I was wonder how long you guys would last." 

Slightly alarmed at her words, he pulled back, only to see her and the other two men laughing. "Now then," said Deidra, sounding like her old industrious self, "who wants more sandwiches, speak up now, or I'll eat them all myself." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's note:

K guys, sorry it took so long, the reason is, now that it's summer I'm in and out a lot and I don't have as much free time to spend in front of the computer, but I'll promise to be more consistent, but only if guys promise to review more, I really want to know what you guys think.


	8. Drastic Actions

Drastic Actions

Drastic Actions

Their days after that seemed to flow by in a flurry. It was coming up on Christmas, Severus was spending more, and more time up in his office trying to finish grading all the papers he had so ruthlessly assigned. While Deidra spent most of her time in between her classroom where she worked with Lupin to teach her students all she could think of on how to defend themselves and the infirmary where she spent hours with Madame Pomfrey trying to concoct a way to remove the poisoning element of her pregnancy. 

On one such night Deidra was bent over a table, where she was experimenting with some of Madame Pomfrey's bone re-growth cream, and some muscle re-shaper she had found in a distant cupboard. Madame Pomfrey was, for the moment occupied with a scrawny, blonde first year who had slid on the ice when landing her broom and now had a pretty bad burn along her forearm. 

Deidra lifted her head to swipe the back of her hand along her forehead. She was very tired and as her pregnancy continued to advance, she found she was less and less able to concentrate and carry out simple tasks. At this moment all she wanted was to go to her room, curl up in a ball and never wake up. 

Squinting to return her focus to the project before her, she watched the strange fleshy ball she had created twist and wrap as it struggled to form the shape her command had ordered. Drawing her wand from her sleeve, Deidra placed it over the quivering balling, thinking it was finally time to help the process along a bit. Focusing all the power she could draw together, she watched as the smoky stream that was her magic flowed from the wand tip to flesh colored mass below it.

Slowly, to her great consternation, her creation began to comply with her wishes, beginning to form the shape of the umbilical cord she sought. Not wanting to break the spell, she didn't dare stop to call Madame Pomfrey over. So she nearly lost her grip on her wand when she felt a slight hand covering her shoulder, looking up into the delighted face of Madame Pomfrey, Deidra couldn't help a small proud smile.

Together they looked back at Deidra's creation to find the exact shell of an umbilical cord lying on the table before them. Dropping her wand, Deidra threw her arms about Madame Pomfrey with an exuberant cry of joy and relief. Joining in her excitement, Madame Pomfrey let out a very unmatron like whoop of delight. 

After both women had calmed down enough to address the next stage of the process, they turned their solemn attention back to Deidra's creation. "How do you suppose we should do this?" Deidra asked quietly, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey murmured in a thoughtful voice, "our best course of action is probably to install this new cord, make sure it's fully operational at both ends, and then remove the old one."

"Yes," Deidra nodded, "that does seem to be the best course of action. But can you do it." She looked at Madame Pomfrey, eyes brimming with hope.

Madame Pomfrey could not bear to disappoint that face, suddenly eleven years old again and looking to her for a solution, all her trust and faith offered up to the woman that she had thought could do anything. So, pushing any doubts she might have had to the very back of her mind and deftly nodded her consent.

Relief washed over Deidra at Madame Pomfrey's nod, everything would be alright now, this was going to work, and it had to work. But then she was seized by a new thought, she was not unaware of how dangerous a procedure this could be, and she though she was committed to doing it, she could not speak for her father, her husband, or her friend. Could she trust them not to interfere, she was not sure. Quickly going over her options in her head, she found that there was only one that would ensure no outside obstruction. Turning to face Madame Pomfrey, her face resolute, she whispered, "we should do it now."

Madame Pomfrey turned to face Deidra, her face suddenly dropping, "oh my dear, I don't know that I could, I would need time to prepare and, and, and…"

"But we don't have time," Deidra cut in sharply, "I don't and neither does this baby, and it's better if we do it before Severus or my father find out. I'm not overly confident of their support, so I think we need to do it without them. Besides, I don't know how long this thing will keep," she said waving a hand toward the table, "no, it has to be now."

Poppy could not argue with that, the girl was right on all counts, and she could think of nothing to argue against them. Desperately trying to come up with a procedure on the spot, she gestured toward a bed mumbling something about Deidra had better sit down and let her take it from here if they were to get this done tonight. 

Going back into her office, Madame Pomfrey found her best surgical wand, sterilizing gloves, and the x-ray mirror that she always kept in the back of her office, she glanced around nervously, trying to focus her mind and see if she needed anything else for what she was about to do, but after almost five minutes of silent contemplation, she could think of nothing else. Her bottom lip quivering, Poppy gathered all her chosen materials in hand and headed back to the main room.

Walking to Deidra, she set the things down on the table beside the girl's bed. Looking over she saw that Deidra was lying on her back, staring listlessly up at the ceiling, as if this were nothing more than a regular physical, but Madame Pomfrey knew from the way Deidra's fingers restlessly tapped at each other that the girl was terrified. Her brave face only made Poppy more resolved that she could, and would do this. Turning around she drew a curtain around them, her hands never faltering in her movements.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Albus took his seat for dinner that night he noticed that Deidra's, Severus's, and Madame Pomfrey's seats were empty. Though Severus slipped in a few moments after himself, mumbling his usual excuse of correcting homework, when he was finally forced to start dinner there was still no sign of either woman.

Severus noticed too, but tried to ignore it, telling himself that Deidra was probably just tired and had gone to bed early. Carefully he began to separate his food into to portions, spooning the second onto Deidra's empty plate, as if that settled the matter and continued to pretend to eat his food.

It wasn't until Remus made his way down the table, a very concerned look on his face, that both Albus and Severus were forced to accept that something was amiss. Crouching between the two men so as not to draw attention to himself, he whispered so only they three could hear, "Severus do you have any idea where you lady fair has gone to?" His voice just a little too edgy for Severus's comfort.

"No," he hissed back, "I haven't seen her since lunch."

It was Albus who finally confirmed the men's fears; "I feel something is happening, something important."

Only then was Severus able to identify the odd feeling that had been plaguing him since before he'd left his office, fear. A fear that was not his own, yet so deafening it had disrupted his thoughts. Rising as one, the three men left the table and headed out of the hall, stopping all conversation as they passed.

Out in the great hall they spoke in hurried whispers, deciding that Severus should search their rooms in the dungeons as well as the immediate grounds around the school, while Remus would check her classroom and her old room. Albus said he would check his own office and the upper floors. Nodding all three went their separate ways, a strange apprehension growing in each man's belly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus made quick work of their rooms and his office, rejecting them in favor of woods where he and Deidra so often walked these days, the fear he felt in the back of his mind growing all the while till he felt he might choke on it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remus and Albus nearly collided as Albus was leaving his office by way of the gargoyle, both having found nothing, and they encountered Severus as they were preparing to descend the stairs. 

After finding out that neither of them had been successful either, Severus began to feel truly helpless. Searching his father-in-law's face for some kind of hope, he was rewarded with nothing but an icy doubt. Suddenly Severus and Albus were both filled with a strange anger directed at the other, as if some how it was the other man's fault. Their dangerous stare down was broken as suddenly as it began when Remus bolted between them back up the stairs.

Unsure of what to do, Albus and Severus both abandoned their statuesque positions on the stairs to follow him. As they rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, they found Remus waiting for them, his face filled with a new and different sort of dread than the one that had possessed him only a moment ago. "Poppy," he breathed, "we forgot about Poppy."

Then it dawned on the other men as well. They had only noted Deidra's absence, dismissing Madame Pomfrey's as nothing more than a formality, but now the remembrance of them women's shared project came back to them and without speaking they all turned, hurrying as fast as they could toward the infirmary.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Though Poppy had been very worried about performing, this operation once she'd started it was the same as anything else she'd ever done. Implanting the cord in Deidra and connecting it at both ends as though she'd been doing it for years, she had nothing left but to finish removing the old cord. 

She was just pulling it out as she heard the door to the infirmary crash open as though it had fallen under the weight of many men. Willing herself to focus on nothing but her task at hand, she finished removing it and placed it on the table she'd prepared. Sealing up the area over Deidra's abdomen where she'd transferred the cords back and forth, she bent down and gently tapped Deidra's forehead to wake her before turning to care for her instruments.

Deidra woke as though from a short nap, looking down she could already see the fading scare on her stomach. When she looked over at Madame Pomfrey she saw beside her a strange cord of braided muscle, it glowed a deep, bright red, and with that she knew that they had accomplished what they'd set up to do.

When Madame Pomfrey turned back around, she found Deidra smiling more brightly than she had in several months. Patting the girl's cheek, she whispered, "we did it, you and the baby are safe now, you don't have to worry any more."

Stepping away, she pulled back the curtain to reveal three overly excited men gazing wildly about them. Walking past them as though they were not there, she went to replace her instruments in her office, leaving them with a clear view of Deidra sitting up in bed, lazily stroking her bulging belly.

Severus was the first to reach her, taking her face in his hands, she could feel his gasping breaths on her cheeks. Though his head was pointed at her, she could see his eyes gazing wildly around. Finally, when he'd regained some breath he gasped, "what's wrong, what happened?"

Deidra found herself unable to do anything but smile brightly and whisper, "nothing Severus, for once nothing's wrong."

His gaze shifted quickly to her belly, and then finally he noticed the red beating cord that was lying on the table next to her. Letting out an elated sigh, he buried her face against her stomach, relief flooding through him. She absently stroked his hair, letting cry against whispering so only he could hear, "it's alright, we don't have to worry any more."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's note:

Now make no mistake that's certainly not the end; there's still a whole lot to come, so don't stop reading. Sorry it took so long, I've just had a shit load of things to deal with, but I'll try and do better, I promise. J


End file.
